Dead Man Walking
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Kevin thinks Penelope cheated on him with Derek, will Penelope ever be the same, will Derek and the team be able to save her or will Kevin succeed in keeping her away from him forever
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Walking-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she walked through her front door, she turned around to shut her door when she heard someone say, "doin the walk of shame plum sauce"? and she turned around to see her boyfriend Kevin Lynch sitting on her couch, she said ,"Kevin what are you doing here"?, he sighed and said, "well I stopped by last night to see my girlfriend but to my surprise she wasn't here".

She said, "yeah I had a movie night with" and Kevin said, "Morgan, of course it's always Morgan isn't it"?, she said, "Kevin we watched a few movies and had pizza and wine after a long day". He nodded his head and said, "of course you did, you couldn't go a night without seeing him now could you"?, she walked by him and said, "Kevin I don't have time for this nonsense I have to get dressed and get to work".

As she tried to walk by him he grabbed her arms forcibly and said, "you're my girl not his, MINE and it's time you start acting like it". She pulled away and said, "Kevin he's my best friend and I missed him, I missed my team while they were gone", Kevin shook his head and said, "your team, your team I am sick and tired of hearing about your team".

Penelope said, "let me go Kevin you're hurting me", he said, "awwww poor baby and you with no hotstuff to protect you how sad" as he squeezed her arms tighter. She said, "that's it get out", he laughed and said, "ohhhh I don't think so, it's time for me to put you in your place".

She pulled away from him and said, "GET OUT", he slapped her hard across the face and as she grabbed her cheek he said, "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME TRAMP". She said, "Kevin what's wrong with you, why are you acting this way"?, he said, "it's time for you to grow up Penelope and admit something".

He walked away from her and said, "I want you to admit that you love Derek Morgan", she said, "I do love him, he's my best friend and", before she could say anything else his hand slapped her cheek again and he said, "good girl now admit that you're in love with him".

She stood there looking at him and as he raised his hand to her again she said, "YES, YES I LOVE HIM ARE YOU SATISFIED, I'M IN LOVE WITH DEREK MORGAN". He smiled wickedly and said, "I knew it, I've always known it", he shook his head and said, "did you know that you often call out his name in your sleep"?, she swallowed and said, "n n no I didn't know that".

Kevin said, "do you have any idea how it feels to be so in love with somebody that you would do anything and I mean anything to be with them only to find out that they are in love with somebody else and making you look like a complete and utter fool".

She said, "Kevin I" and he screamed, "SHUT UP" and walked to the door, he opened the door and said, "this isn't over, not by a long shot". She walked over to the door and locked the 3 locks that were on the door and quickly ran into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and headed tot he bathroom.

A few minutes later she was looking out her window making sure that Kevin was gone, she didn't want to face him again, right now all she wanted to do was get to work where she knew she'd be safe. She grabbed her things and practically ran toward Ester, she locked her doors and started the ignition and pulled away from the building hoping that the rest of her day would be uneventful.

The trip to the BAU didn't take long and soon Penelope was getting out of her car to start walking across the parking lot when Kevin walked over to her, he grabbed her by the arms again and said, "SURPRISE" and slapped her gain hard causing her to fall back against the cars.

She said, "Kevin are you crazy this is a federal building", he said, "I'm crazy alright Penelope, crazy about how you treat me, you pick him over me every day and I'm sick of it". She said, "I don't do that, I lo" he then stopped her and said, "don't tell me you loved me Penelope because I know better".

Penelope looked around the parking garage hoping that somebody was there but sadly she was alone with Kevin so she started taking a few steps and he grabbed her and shoed her against the ground. He dropped to his knees and covered her body and wrapped his hands around her neck and started squeezing.

She put her hands up and started trying to pry his hands off but he was strong it was like he was possessed or something. He smiled down at her and said, "if I can't have you Morgan isn't going to either" and squeezed harder and harder, Penelope was gasping for air trying to breathe and all Kevin did was laugh and say, "where's your hotstuff now Penelope, huh, where's he now".

When she stopped struggling he stood up and smiled down at her and said, "I loved you Penelope, I loved you with everything I have and you crapped all over it". He laughed and said, "you want Derek Morgan so bad let's see if he wants you now" and after a few kicks to her ribs he turned around and ran before he could get caught.

Only a couple of minutes later Anderson was walking toward the elevators in the parking garage when he saw somebody laying on the ground. He ran over and said, "are you alright" and then he saw it was Penelope and he said, "Penelope oh my God" and pulled his cell off of his belt and dialed 911 wanting to get help for his colleague.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Man Walking-Ch 2

Derek looked at Reid and said, "have you seen baby girl come in yet"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no not yet, wonder where she is"?, Derek said, "we had a movie night last night and by the time we were finished it was so late I convinced her to stay over, she was fine when she left this morning".

Reid smiled and said, "I'm sure she'll be here soon", Hotch said, "round table room guys", everybody looked up and nodded their heads yes as they headed up the stairs. When they walked into the room Dave said, "where's kitten"?, Derek said, "she was fine when she left my place this morning".

JJ said, "wait, what"?, Derek said, "get your mind out of the gutter we had a movie night and when the movies were through it was late so I asked her to stay". Emily said, "after that last case a night of decompressing was nice I bet"?, Derek said, "it was, we had pizza, drank some wine and watched movies it was great".

Hotch said, "alright I was called by" and his cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", he said, "WHAT, WHEN, HOW IS SHE"?, everybody looked at him and he said, "stay with her Anderson we'll be there as soon as we can".

Emily said, "what's wrong Aaron"?, he said, "that was Anderson", Dave said, "is he alright"?, Hotch said, "yeah he's fine, he's at the hospital with Penelope". Derek jumped up and said, "with baby girl why, was she in a car accident or something"?, Hotch said, "we need to get to the hospital as soon as we can" and then he ran out of the room with the rest of the team right on his heels.

Derek said, "what happened to her", Hotch said, "she was attacked", Derek said, "a a attacked, where"?, Hotch said, "in the parking garage". JJ said, "here but how, by who"?, Hotch said, "hopefully we'll know more once we get to the hospital", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they stepped onto the elevator.

When they got to the hospital they ran straight over to Anderson and Derek said, "what happened"?, Anderson said, "I was walking toward the elevators at work and out of the corner of my eyes I saw somebody laying on the ground and I walked over and it was Penelope".

Hotch said, "how was she"?, Anderson said, "unconscious, she was bleeding from the mouth and nose and she had red marks around her neck where somebody had been choking her". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "did you see anybody, anybody at all in the parking garage"?, Anderson shook his head no and said, "no, nobody".

JJ said, "did you ride with her to the hospital"?, he said, "they wouldn't let me but I followed behind her in my car, I called you as soon as we got here". Derek said, "did the medics say anything about her, did she wake up at all"?, Anderson said, "she woke up a couple of times and asked for you agent Morgan".

Dereks heart broke and said, "thank you Anderson", he said, "is their anything else I can do"?, Hotch put his hand on the younger agents shoulder and said, "yes Anderson, can you go back to the crime scene and make sure that if their is anything around where she was attacked, make sure that it's bagged and tagged for us"?, he said, "on it sir" and turned around and headed toward the exit.

Reid said, "who would attack Garcia and why"?, Derek said, "that's what I want to know because when I find whoever did this I'm going to kill them myself". JJ said, "I'm going to walk over and see if they can tell me anything" and they watched as she walked over and started talking to the nurse.

She walked back over and said, "the doctor is with Penelope now and when she gets finished she'll come out and talk to us". Derek said, "I still don't understand how this happened, who would want to hurt baby girl, she's the sweetest kindest, most loving person in the world".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "spoken by a man that's head over heels in love with his best friend", Derek said, "I can't lose her Dave, not now, not before I get to tell her". Emily said, "before you get to tell her what"?, Derek said, "that I'm in love with her", JJ and Emily pulled their friend into a hug as they waited on news of Penelopes condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead Man Walking-Ch 3

After what seemed like forever Reid looked up and saw a doctor walking toward them and said, "guys", they all jumped up as she said, "Penelope Garcia". Hotch stepped forward and said, "yes I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is the rest of my team, we're Penelpoes friends/family/teammates".

She said, "my name is Dr. Judy Evans and I'm Ms. Garcias primary physician", Hotch said, "what can you tell us about Penelope mam"?, she said, "well she has multiple bruises on her face and arms and she was choked until she lost consciousness".

Derek said, "was she, was she raped"?, Judy shook her head and said, "no, we did a rape kit and it came back negative" causing them all to breathe a sigh of relief. Derek said, "when can we see her"?, Judy said, "right now she's sedated but before she fell asleep she kept asking for a Derek, is one of you Derek"?, Derek said, "I am".

Judy said, "you can go sit with her, she's in room 3 right over there", Derek sighed and nodded his head as he headed toward his baby girls room. When he stepped inside he instantly saw the bruises on her face and arms the doctor had talked about.

As he got closer he whispered, "oh baby, what happened, I'm so sorry", he pulled up a chair beside her bed and gently stroked her cheek. He intertwined their hands and said, "when I found out who did this they are going to pay goddess, I promise", he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I promise".

Across from the hospital Kevin smiled and said, "it didn't have to be this way Penelope but you left me with no choice, we could have been happy together, I would have given you anything but you weren't happy with me, you wanted your chocolate Adonis".

He sat there laughing and said, "you'll be back, you'll be back, I'm not finished with you or your precious team, not by a long shot" as he started his car and pulled away from the curb. He blew out a deep breath and said, "I need to grab a few things and call in a few favors, Penelope Garcia and the beloved BAU aren't going to know what hit them".

Derek sat holding Penelopes hand and whispering how much he loved her, he couldn't believe that somebody would hurt somebody so loving as her. She always went out of her way to help everybody and then somebody does her this way, just thinking about it was making him madder and madder.

Penelope started moving around and moaning and he said, "it's okay baby, I'm here, you're safe, you're safe", her eyes fluttered open and she hoarsely said, "hotstuff". He said, "baby don't talk, rest now, we'll talk later", she said, "I need to tell you".

He squeezed her hand and said, "tell me what gorgeous"?, she said, "Kevin", he said, "what about Lynch, do you want me to call him for you"?, she quickly said, "NO, NO PLEASE". He said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "Kevin did this to me Derek".

Derek said, "L L Lynch is the one that did this to you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "y y yes, it started at my apartment and then he followed me to work and started again". Derek said, "rest your voice baby, please don't talk right now".

He stood up and said, "I'll be back", she shook her head and said, "please stay with me, please don't leave me alone", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness", she weakly smiled and said, "will you hold me"?, he said, "baby are you sure"?, she said, "please Derek, please I need to feel safe again".

He smiled and watched as she scooted over in the bed, he climbed in and wrapped his arms gently around her and rested his head against hers. She sighed contently and said, "I love you hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl".

As he laid there holding his broken hearted baby girl he swore to himself that when he got his hands on Kevin Lynch he was a dead man because nobody hurt his baby girl like that and lived to tell about it, nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead Man Walking-Ch 4

When Penelope had drifted off to sleep Derek sent Hotch a text and asked him to come to the hallway outside Penelopes room. When he looked up and saw his friend standing in the hall he gently slipped away from Penelopes side and headed out of the room and after glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Penelope was still asleep he looked at Hotch and said, "Lynch did this to her".

Hotch said, "Kevin did this but why"?, he said, "that I don't know but she said that this started back at her apartment and that he'd followed her to the parking garage and started again". Hotch said, "I'll fill the others in and we'll head over to Kevins place and see what we can find".

Derek said, "I'd love to go with you but she needs me", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "tell her we love her when she wakes up". Derek smiled and said, "I will and if you see Kevin hit him a couple of times for me", Hotch smiled and said, "I will" and then he turned around and headed back out to the others.

Penelope woke up and noticed she was alone, she said, "Derek, Derek where are you"?, he walked back into the room and said, "right here goddess, I'm sorry". She said, "where did you go"?, he said, "just out to the hall to talk to Hotch", she looked down at her hands and said, "I feel like a fool".

He put his finger gently under her chin and raised it up so that she was looking at him and said, "you have nothing to feel foolish about". She said, "can I have a drink of water"?, he said, "you sure can" and lifted her cup up to her mouth and she took a sip and said, "thank you", he winked at her and said, "you're very welcome angel".

Derek said, "can you tell me what happened"?, she said, "everything was going good, I went home and shut my door and when I turned around Kevin was there". Derek sat there listening as she told him everything that had happened both at her apartment and then at the BAU parking garage.

He intertwined their fingers and said, "he's never gonna hurt you again", Penelope said, "why did he turn on me like that hotstuff, he accused me of cheating on him with you and he asked me, he asked me if". Derek said, "he asked you if you what"?, she said, "he asked me if I was in love with you".

Derek felt his heart racing and he said, "what did you tell him"?, she said, "I told him the truth, I told him yes" and Derek smiled and said, "y y you're in love with me"?, she said, "I am". Derek squeezed her hand and said, "oh baby girl" and she said, "I know you don't feel the same about me but I can't help it Derek, I love you I do, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and no matter what happens I'll always fell that way".

He took a deep breath and said, "do you want to know how I feel about you"?, she said, "yes and no", he grinned and said, "well Penelope Grace Garcia I am head over heels in love with you to". She looked up at him and said, "y y you are"?, he said, "I am and I have been since I called you by the wrong name all of those years ago".

She said, "why didn't you say anything"?, he said, "I did, I told you I loved you when you were shot, remember"?, she said, "oh honey I thought you mean as a friend, I just couldn't see you the Derek Morgan loving a fat geeky nerd like me".

He said, "hey now don't be talking about my girl that way, you're perfect, you've got a body that won't quit, you're sweet, kind, loving and the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life". Penelope smiled and said, "you are definitely good for my ego Mr. Morgan", he smiled and said, "and you for mine Ms. Garcia" as he leaned in and rested his head against hers.

They sat there holding hands quietly for a few minutes before she said, "do you mean it"?, he said, "mean what baby"?, she said, "that you're in love with me"?, he said, "yes very much so", he gently caressed her cheek and slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss filled with nothing but love, respect and passion.

When they pulled apart she said, "wowwwwwww", he grinned and said, "exactly goddess, wow" as he sat smiling lovingly into her eyes. Across town Hotch and the team made entry into Kevins apartment and cleared it room by room and when they were done JJ said, "where is that freak, when I get my hands on him he's gonna regret ever touching Garcie".

Hotch said, "we need to get his license number and see if we can track his car, we need to check his cell and phone phones and see if we can find anything there". Dave said, "it takes a special kind of coward to do kitten that way and when we catch him I think we need to let Derek have a few minutes alone with him", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned around and headed toward the door.

When they got outside Hotch said, "Reid I want you to go back to the hospital, we need protection detail with her until we find Kevin so from now on she isn't alone, she's always got at least one of us with her", Dave said, "I'll talk to Strauss and make sure it happens, we can't lose kitten"

Hotch said, "the rest of us will head back to the BAU and start the process of finding this bastard", smiles covered their faces as they headed toward their cars, they were highly motivated, motivated to catch Kevin Lynch and make him pay for ever hurting Penelope.


	5. Chapter 5

Dead Man Walking-Ch 5

Derek and Penelope were talking when they looked up to see Reid walking into the room, he smiled at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling Garcia"?, she said, "tired, sore and in pain but alive boy wonder, have you guys been able to find Kevin"?, Reid said, "not yet, we went to his apartment but he was gone so Hotch and the others went back to the BAU to try to track his license plate and his home phone and cell".

Penelope looked at Derek as he said, "what aren't you telling us pretty boy"?, Reid said, "you and I are on protection detail and from now on she doesn't go anywhere without me, you or one of the team with her, at least not until we find Kevin", Penelope said, "so what happens now"?, Reid said, "well now we try to get you released and back to Morgans place where you'll be safe".

Derek nodded his head and said, "you stay with baby girl and I'll go talk to the doctor and see if we can take her home", Reid said, "sounds good" as he pulled up the seat that Derek had just vacated. Reid looked at Penelope and said, "wanna tell me what happened"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and then started filling him in on everything that happened between her and Kevin.

When she was finished explaining everything a few minutes later all Reid could do was shake his head and say, "I'm so sorry Garcia, I had no idea". She said, "it's alright honey, it's not your fault, this all lays with Kevin and nobody else?, Reid nodded his head and said, "we love you and we're not going to let him or anybody else hurt you, ever" causing a huge smile to grace her lips.

Their attention then turned to the door as Derek stepped back into the room, Penelope said, "what did the doctor say, can I get out of here"?, Derek said, "you can, they're working on your release papers right now and when they get them in here, you my beautiful goddess are free to come home with me and pretty boy".

Penelope said, "I'm going to need a little help getting dressed my arms are sore", Reid said, "I'll step outside and let Morgan help you", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks Reid", he winked at her and said, "any time Garcia, any time" as he stepped out into the hall making sure to close the door behind him as he went.

A few minutes later she was sitting on the side of her bed when her doctor walked into the room and handed her the release papers, she looked at Penelope and said, "take it easy for a few days okay"?, she said, "I will and thank you for everything".

The doctor smiled and said, "if you need anything don't hesitate to call me", Derek said, "we will" as he wrapped his arm around Penelopes waist and led her from the room. Kevin had made his way back ot the hospital, he was sitting across the road watching, hoping to catch a glimpse of Penelope and her lover.

As they pulled out in Morgans car he said, "gotcha tramp", he watched as their car pulled out onto the main road and started heading toward Dereks house. He smiled and said, "so you're going to Dereks place, niceeeeee, I'll give you today to feel safe before I pull the rug out from under you baby girl".

Once he saw Dereks car pulling off onto his street Kevin turned the other way and headed across town, their were still a few things he needed to do before he surprised his girl tomorrow. The smile on his face was priceless and large as he said, "you will pay Penelope, you, your lover and your precious, precious team".

When they got home Derek said, "alright goddess I want that sexy butt of yours on the couch and resting", she saluted him and said, "yes sir hotstuff sir". He laughed and said, "I love you silly girl", she said, "I love you to hotstuff" as he watched her walk over and plop down on the couch.

Derek said, "I'm going to let Clooney in for a while", Penelope said, "good, I've missed my boy", Reid smiled and said, "I'll get him Morgan, why don't you go in and sit with Garcia". Derek said, "thanks Reid, I appreciate it", Reid grinned and opened the door and said, "come on Clooney" and the dog bounced into the room and started wagging his tail and barking.

Penelope said, "come on buddy, come on" and the dog jumped up on the couch between them and laid his head in her lap and looked up at her. She rubbed his head and said, "it's okay buddy I'm okay, I'm okay", Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she looked at him and said, "I love you to handsome, so so much", she then sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled knowing that she was safely wrapped in the arms of the love of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Dead Man Walking-Ch 6

About an hour after they got home Penelope said, "I'm starving how about pizza"?, Derek said, "pretty boy you up for pizza"?, he said, "always" as he walked back into the room, Derek said, "I'll order it", he kissed Penelopes lips and said, "I'll be right back", she winked at him and said, "I'll be a good girl and sit right here", he laughed and said, "maybe later I can give you a treat for being so good".

She laughed and said, "ohhhh I love treats", he grinned and said, "silly girl" as he grabbed his cell and walked into the kitchen to order their dinner. Reid walked over and sat down on the couch and said, "you two look good together, love suits you anddddd it's about time", Penelope put her hand on Reids and said, "thanks boy wonder".

Reid said, "I'm just sorry that you had to get hurt", Penelope said, "it could have been worse I guess, when he was choking me in the garage I thought this is it, I'm going to die and Derek is never gonna know that I love him and then when I stopped fighting he stopped and got up and after talking some more trash about me he finally left".

Derek walked back into the room and said, "I ordered enough for everybody because I figure they'll be here soon", Penelope said, "okay handsome momma needs to use the ladies", Derek helped her up off of the couch and said, "you look good enough to eat", she giggled and whispered, "maybe that can be my treat", he grinned and said, "maybeeeee" as he watched her walk away.

Reid smiled and Derek said, "what"?, she said, "oh nothing, I'm just glad to see you all happy and laughing that's all", he said, "well it's been a long time coming and now that I've got her in my life I'm not losing her for Kevin or anybody else".

In the bathroom Penelope glanced at her face in the mirror and saw the bruises, she then glanced at her neck and then at her arms and said, "I look like a monster, how could anybody want me looking like this"?, she didn't know that Derek had walked into the bedroom and she jumped when he said, "you're beautiful baby girl inside and out and nothing that Kevin did will ever change that".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I was so afraid that I was never going to get to tell you how much I love you, I was afraid that Kevin was going to kill me". Derek gently caressed her cheek and said, "when Anderson called and said that you'd been hurt it was like my heart stopped beating".

She said, "oh honey", Derek said, "I don't want to be in a world without my baby girl, I love you", she opened her mouth to speak and he put his finger on her lips and said, "I mean it P, I love you with all of my heart, I always have and I always always will", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "me to hotstuff, you are the love of my life, my Adonis, my angel fish, my best friend, my everything".

Derek growled and leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, his hands slid down her arm and she winced in pain. He said, "oh baby I'm so sorry" as he raised her shirt sleees and saw the bruises that were covering her arms.

He leaned down and kissed the bruises and said, "I'm so sorry that he hurt you like this", she said, "it's not your fault handsome", Derek said, "it kinda is". She said, "how do you figure that"?, he said, "well he did this to you because he thought you were cheating on him with me", Penelope said, "the important thing is that he's gone and we're together".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "right gorgeous", she intertwined their fingers and said, "how about we go back and spend some time with Reid"?, Derek said, "sounds good goddess" as they strolled out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to rejoin Reid in the living room.

Reid looked up and said, "hey guys I just got off the phone with JJ", Derek said, "any luck in tracking anything down about Kevin"?, Reid said, "his car was found abandoned a few miles from the hospital", Penelope said, "the hospital where I was"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah".

Derek said, "so he's still watching us"?, Reid said, "Hotch has unmarked officers outside watching the house all the time so you're safe Penelope". Derek sighed and said, "what about his cell phone and house phone"?, Reid said, "he made several calls but they were to burner phones so we're out of luck there".

Penelope rubbed her arms and Derek pulled her close and said, "I won't let him hurt you sweetness, I promise", she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Reid said, "the others will be here soon", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads as they walked over and sat down on the couch.

From the house across the street Kevin watched as a pizza delivery boy walked to the door with several pizzas, he watched as Reid paid for the pizzas and stepped back inside. A few minutes later as the rest of the team arrived he snickered and said, "enjoy tonight because tomorrow is when the fun starts and then you aren't going to be safe from me anywhere, none of you".


	7. Chapter 7

Dead Man Walking-Ch 7

The team sat and talked while they ate their pizza, they were talking about a strategy to keep Penelope safe, as she looked around at her friends she couldn't believe they were now all in danger because of her. She stood up and said, "guys I'm going to go wash the hospital and all of this Kevin stuff off of me and then turn in".

JJ and Emily stood up and hugged their friend and JJ said, "get some rest Garcie, we'll all be here okay"?, she said, "what about Henry and Jackers"?, Emily said, "they're both with their nannies, they're safe and hidden away so don't you worry about them okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay" and then sadly turned and headed upstairs.

Derek watched as she walked up the stairs, his heart was breaking for her, he said, "guys I'm going to go upstairs and make sure that she's alright", Emily looked at him and said, "you better be good to her Morgan, I mean it". Dave said, "if you hurt her I can promise you that they'll never find your body".

Derek grinned and said, "she's the love of my life and now that I have her in my life the way we both deserve I'm never ever gonna hurt her and that I can promise". The team smiled as they watched him disappear at the top of the stairs, Reid said, "did you ever think you'd see it, they're finally together"?, Dave laughed and said, "no never did but I guess that's one thing we can thank Kevin for".

Hotch said, "yeah his stupidity finally gave them the one thing they wanted most, each other", Emily sighed and said, "speaking of Kevin, how are we going to keep her safe"?, Reid said, "right now we know he's watching us, following us right"?, Hotch said, "right" so Reid said, "this is what I think we need to do" and they all leaned in and listened as he explained his plan.

Meanwhile upstairs Derek walked into the master bedroom and heard the shower running, he walked over and pushed the door open and heard her sniffles. He said, "baby girl"?, she said, "I'm okay Derek, I'm okay". He removed his clothes and pulled the door open and stepped inside behind her.

She turned and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and said, "how could I have been so stupid, how could I not have seen this"?, Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "don't worry about Kevin, right now I only want to focus on you", she looked up at him and said, "I love you Derek, I love you so so much".

He smiled lovingly at her and said, "and I love you baby girl, it's always been you" as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. They pulled apart and he said, "it's our time now, our time to show each other how much we love each other, no more Kevin, no more nobody but us, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay" as her lips crashed against his in a fiery kiss.

Across the street Kevin laughed as he watched Dereks house, he said, "I bet you're al just fluttering around like a bunch of hyped up butterflies over there, enjoy tonight because tomorrow starts my plan. He blew out a deep breath and said, "and you Penelope you tramp how could you have done this to me, I loved you, I would have given you anything, ANYTHING" as he closed the curtains and walked across the house to put the finishing touches on his plan.

At casa Morgan Derek ran his hands up and down Penelopes body, exploring every explorable inch of her oh so perfect body, he kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and back up to her lips whispering how much he loved and adored her, every inch of her causing her to throw her head back and moan his name.

He smiled against her skin and said, "mine, all mine", she licked her lips and said, "yours hotstuff, all yours, now and forever", he kissed his way back up to her lips and gave out a primal growl as he claimed her mouth with his. As they pulled apart she caressed his face and said, "make love to me Derek, make me forget everything"

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, he then leaned down and picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the bedroom, he stopped beside of the big king sized bed and said, "your wish is my command goddess" as he laid her down on the bed and quickly followed behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Dead Man Walking-Ch 8

Derek climbed in between Penelopes creamy thighs, he hovered over her and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, now and forever". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and whispered, "I love you more Penelope Grace Garcia", she shook her head and said, "not possible" as she then pulled him down into another passionate kiss.

He lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her inch for glorious inch she moaned in pleasure as she bit down on her bottom lip and arched her back and said, "oh my, oh Derek, yesssss". He quickly covered her mouth with his and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, as their tongues battled for control he slid in and out of her effortlessly as they worked together to build each other up for an explosive release.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and raked her nails up and down his back, and held him close as their moans filled the room, she still couldn't believe that this was happening, she was finally making love to her hotstuff. As Derek claimed her lips in kiss after kiss he couldn't help but smile knowing that now and forever they were going to be where they were meant to be, together.

As Derek made slow sweet love to Penelope he couldn't help but remember how broken she was because of what Kevin a man that was suppose to love her did. He couldn't believe how any man could hurt a wonderful woman like Penelope, she was an amazing woman and she deserved the best in life, she deserved the best in everything.

Penelope started peppering the side of his neck in butterfly kisses, he moaned her name and said, "God how I love you woman, she giggled and said, "show me hotstuff, show me". He did by thrusting faster and faster in and out of her, she said, "yes, yes, ohhhhhh yes Derek" as he felt her starting to tighten around him.

She held on to him for dear life, afraid, afraid that if she let go of him that he'd disappear, she loved him, oh how she loved him and she had loved him since he called her Gomez. Derek smiled against her lips and a few hard deep thrusts later she found her release with him following a few thrusts later.

As he collapsed on the bed beside her he pulled the covers up around them and said, "now that was" and she said, "completely amazeballs handsome, completely amazeballs". He laughed and said, "if amazeballs means that nothing ever has and ever will compare to that then I totally and whole heartedly agree with you sweetness" before claiming her lips with his.

They laid there wrapped in each others arms with her head laying on his chest, she looked up at him and said, "it's never been like that before, not ever". He caressed her cheek and said, "for me either, tonight with you was the first time I've ever made love, really made love baby girl".

She smiled at him and said, "me to handsome, you are the love of my life and I want to thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for not giving up on me, for being there for me, for being my protector, for loving me". He smiled at her and said, "I've always loved you and I always will baby girl".

She looked into his eyes and said, "forever and ever"?, he rolled her over onto her back and said, "yes forever and ever", seconds later he slid back inside her as round 2 of 5 of passionate love making started for the new lovers. As they made love that night all thoughts of everything outside of the bedroom were gone and they only focused on one thing, each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Dead Man Walking-Ch 9

Derek woke up to the feeling of Penelopes lips on his neck, he smiled and said, "woman don't you ever get enough"?, she looked up at him and said, "are you serious, I now have a chocolate God at my disposal I'll never get tired of this, never ever" as she started kissing, sucking and biting on his neck.

He said, "every inch of Derek Morgan inside and out belongs to you baby girl, it always has and it always will and nothing or nobody is going to change that". She kissed her way from his neck up to his lips and said ,"the same goes for this geeky oracle, every inch of me screams Derek Morgan and it will forever".

He rolled her over onto her back and slapped her butt, she said, "ohhhhh", he grinned and said, "baby girl likes that huh"?, she said, "oh yes she does" as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hand slid under the covers and made its way between her legs and just as he was getting ready to slid his finger inside her somebody knocked on the bedroom door.

Derek said, "go away", Fran laughed and said, "no can do baby boy, breakfast is ready and you two have been in there for over 12 hours so up and at it". Penelope giggled and said, "we'll be right down Fran", she said, "see ya downstairs honey" and turned around and headed back downstairs.

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't believe that I was cock blocked by my own mom", Penelope laughed and said, "don't worry Adonis we'll have plenty of time to continue this later but right now momma is starving", Derek said, "well I can't have my girl starving to death on me now can I"?, she jumped up and put her clothes on and said, "no you can't".

He stood up and put his boxers and pants on, she moaned in appreciation and said, "it's a shame that you have to cover that body of yours with clothes, it's more fun for me if you're naked". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "might I say I feel the same way about you goddess" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart and Penelope said, "we better get downstairs before they send Reid up here after us", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah we better, we don't want to scare pretty boy". He opened the door and they stepped out into the hall and headed down the stairs to join the others in the dining room.

As they walked into the dining room Dave said, "welllllllll look who finally came up for air", Penelope blushed and Derek said, "heyyyyyyy momma they are picking on your boy". Fran said, "don't pick on my baby boy because I finally stand a shot at getting those beautiful grandbabies now" and Derek said, "maaaaaaaa" as Penelope blushed and grabbed a piece of sausage and started eating.

After breakfast Fran started cleaning up the dishes and Penelope said, "I'll help Fran" and started helping her clear the table off. Derek smiled as he followed Hotch and Dave into the living room, Dave said, "so how are things with kitten"?, he said, "better than I ever thought possible" causing Dave and Hotch to smile.

Derek said, "so what's the plan"?, Reid walked into the room and Hotch said, "Reid came up with a great plan last night", he looked up at Reid and said, "go ahead and fill him in on the plan Reid now that we've got a few minutes", Reid nodded his head and started filling Reid in on the plan.

In the kitchen Fran said, "how are you doing sweetheart"?, Penelope said, "I still can't believe that Kevin did this to me, that he hurt me, he tried to kill me Fran and all because of my love for Derek". Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Penelope but you are one of the strongest young women I've ever met".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran, that means the world to me coming from you", Fran looked deep into her eyes and said, "my son loves you very much". Penelope said, "and I love him very much, he's the love of my life Fran and I don't know what I would do without him".

Fran said, "he feels the same way about you trust me", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can I ask you something"?, Fran said, "sure you can ask me anything". Penelope said, "when I was dating Kevin what would Derek say"?, Fran said, "only that you deserved better, that he loved you and didn't want to see you get hurt".

Penelope put her hand over her heart and said, "he's my best friend, my soulmate, my everything Fran, he makes my life complete", Fran nodded her head and said, "that's the best kind of love isn't it"?, Penelope hugged her and said, "it sure is Fran, it sure is".

In the living room Derek said, "that is a good plan but how will we know when to activate it"?, Reid said, "knowing how much Kevin hated you it will probably start any time". Derek nodded his head and said, "if you will excuse me I think I'm going to go check on my girl".

He walked into the kitchen and smiled as his mom turned around and said, "I'm going to give the two of you some privacy", Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma". She winked at her son and said, "any time baby, any time" as she strolled by him and headed into the living room to rejoin the others.

Penelope was drying the dishes when Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, he said, "I love you so much baby girl". She turned in his arms and said, "and I love you to handsome, more than I ever thought possible" as his lips descended on hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead Man Walking-Ch 10

Derek picked Penelope up and sat her down gently on the counter and then stepped between her knees and gently brushed his finger down the side of her cheek. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "this still seems so unreal, so unreal that you're mine now".

He leaned in and kissed her lips and then started kissing his way down the side of her neck, he smiled against her skin and said, "I've always been yours, I've just been waiting for you to claim me". Penelope put her finger under his chin and pulled it up so that he was looking her in the face, she smiled lovingly at him and said, "I'm claiming you hotstuff, now and forever you're mine".

Derek pulled her to the end of the counter and said, "and now and forever you're mine" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, she responded immediately and wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

As their tongues battled for control he ran his hand up under the back of her shirt and slid his hand around to cup one of her breasts. She moaned against his lips and arched her back as she felt his fingers tweaking her now very erect nipple.

He kissed his way back down to the curve of her neck, he then started licking, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin on her neck. She leaned her head to the side and lowly moaned his name, she was so turned on right now that all she wanted him to do was take her upside and rip her pants and panties off of her and make love to her.

Derek kissed his way up the side of her face and said, "you are so beautiful, so sexy and I want you, ohhhhh how I want you sweetness". She said, "I'm yours handsome, I'm yours to do with what you want, please handsome, please take me".

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he headed to the back stairs, just as they started on the bottom step their attention was pulled by the sound of somebody ringing the door bell, Penelope said, "ignore it the others will get it".

He nodded his name and continued up the stairs, as they got half way up they heard Reid say, "Derek, Penelope you have a delivery". Penelope said, "are you expecting anything"?, he said, "no and nobody knows you're here except us" as he gently put her down and intertwined their fingers and headed into the living room.

They approached the package cautiously and Reid said, "I can't see anything but you check it out, you would know more about bombs then me". Derek put Penelope behind him and then leaned down to check the box, he said, "I don't see anything, it looks okay".

Derek said, "you can open it sweetheart", she nervously took the lid off of the box and when she saw what was inside she said, "ohhhhhh, who would do this"?, as her family peered into the box they saw what looked to be 3 dozen black roses.

Derek picked up the card and opened it and said, "sick bastard", Hotch said, "what does it say"?, Derek said, "it says, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, SOON PLUM SAUCE, SOON". Penelope laid her head down on Dereks chest and he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's alright baby, it's alright, I got you, I got you".

Dave looked at Reid and said, "its time to put your plan into action", Reid nodded his head and said, "alright Morgan you need to go upstairs and pack a bag, I'll get Clooney and when you get ready we're going to put my plan into motion", Derek nodded his head as he intertwined fingers with Penelope and the two headed up the stairs.

JJ looked out the window and said, "he knows she's here so that means he's still watching us", Reid said, "and that's going to make us beating him that much sweeter", Fran said, "are you sure we're going to be able to pull this off"?, Reid said, "oh yeah, we just have to time everything but we can definitely do it".

Dave said, "well we know that Kevin has people helping him so we've got to get this down perfectly", JJ said, "with Garcies life on the line we will, we will" as they stood waiting for Derek and Penelope to come back downstairs so they could leave and put the next phase of their plan into being.


	11. Chapter 11

Dead Man Walking-Ch 11

Kevin was watching from across the street as Reid, JJ and Emily climbed into one SUV with Fran and Clooney and Derek, Penelope and the others piled into the other as they raced away from the Morgan house. Penelope said, "I I I don't know if I can do this, what if we can't pull this off"?, Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "we will pull this off, he won't know what hit him".

Dave said, "we know he's got people helping him and watching so we have to get this down perfectly", Derek nodded his head and said, "and we will and you will once again be safe". She laid her head on his chest and reached up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Derek rocked her back and forth and said, "it's going to be alright, we won't let him hurt you ever again", she looked up at him and said, "because of me you're all in danger and I hate it, I hate Kevin with every fiber of my being for doing this to us". Hotch said, "don't worry Garcia we will find Kevin and all of his cohorts and when we put them away you can get back to your normal life".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "from your lips bossman, from your lips" as she rested against Derek as she waited for them to get to the airport. Reid looked through his rear view mirror and said, "we have 3 no make that 4 cars that are making every turn I do Hotch, so we know he has at least 3 people helping him".

Hotch said, "alright now remember what we have to do", JJ said, "Kevin and his freaks are going down", Emily said, "and I can't wait to lock him up with the rest of the sickkos". Dave said, "amen to that Em, amen to that" as they continued on their way to the airport to hopefully slip away from Kevin if their plan went right.

As they pulled up at the airport they parked the SUVs in overnight parking and quickly headed inside the terminal, Derek said, "make sure Clooney goes through for me pretty boy". Reid said, "already taken care of, he's safely loaded", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Kevin, his friends Lance, Todd and Josh, Derek intertwined their fingers when she gasped.

Derek said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "he's here and he brought Lance, Todd and Josh", Derek said, "he's here guys, he's watching us so we need to make this count". Dave said, "ready on this end", Reid said, "ready here", Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "ready baby girl"?, she looked at him and said, "ready when you are handsome".

Kevin looked at his friends and said, "split up, don't lose them", they all nodded their heads as they split up each following different groups of the team while Kevin stayed with Derek and Penelope. Derek smirked and said, "looks like we're stuck with the king doofus" as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Kevin was still following them.

Derek said, "get ready guys, we're almost in position", Reid said, "counting down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 cue guards", the guards stopped Kevin and said, "excuse me sir but will you come with us"?, he said, "what, why, I haven't done anything". One of the guards said, "we need to talk to you sir, don't worry you'll be free to go soon enough".

Dave said, "alright they are taking him to the room we requested" and they watched as he turned and saw them in line for the plane leaving for Hawaii, he smiled and said to himself you can run from me but you can't hide, I will find you plum sauce, soon you will be back where you belong, by my side".

Reid said, "alright everybody move toward the door and head up the ramp they are waiting at the top of the ramp to let us go into the other corridor", everybody nodded their heads as they headed up the ramp. When they all got to the top of the ramp they saw Anderson standing there, Penelope grinned and said, "Anderson" as she threw her arms around him.

He said, "are you alright"?, she said, "we will be, thank you so much for doing this", he said, "I never liked Kevin he was to pompus for my taste", Derek grinned and said, "hopefully we'll be seeing you again soon Anderson". He said, "be safe and don't worry we'll keep our eyes on Kevin", Dave said, "you're a good man Anderson".

Anderson smiled and said, "thank you sir, safe travels" and he watched as they headed up the ramp that led to the Chicago plane, as they sat down in their seats Derek sighed and said, "almost baby girl, almost". A few minutes later they all breathed a sigh of relief and sat back and relaxed as their plane they were on lifted off and headed somewhere they hoped would be safe, Dereks hometown, Chicago.


	12. Chapter 12

Dead Man Walking-Ch 12

When they landed at the airport Von and Cindy met them with open arms, Fran said, "I can't thank you both enough for this", Von said, "you're family and family helps family, always". Derek wrapped his arms around his aunt and cousin and sighed happily and said, "it's good to see you both again, just sorry that it's under these circumstances".

Cindy said, "when your mom called us and told us your plan we wanted to help", Penelope stood there looking down at her hands and Cindy said, "Penelope, none of this is your fault, you have to believe that". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'm trying but it's hard ya know"?, Cindy pulled her into her arms and said, "ohhhh I do, I do" as they turned around and headed to pick up their luggage and head back to Frans.

As they climbed into two different cars Derek said, "momma didn't want to cell her home so we'll be staying there", Cindy said, "we've got the house fully stocked and ready to go and their is plenty of room for everybody". In the other car Dave smiled into his phone and said, "thanks, see you soon" and put his cell back into his pocket".

Hotch said, "from the smile on your face I'd say that call went good", Dave said, "it did, we have some reinforcements coming later today", Hotch said, "reinforcements"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "yeah I called in a few favors", Emily said, "we need to do whatever it takes to make sure that PG is safe", Von nodded her head in agreement as they continued their way home.

Derek looked at Cindy and said, "thanks again Cindy for everything, we don't know what we would have done without you and auntie Von", Cindy said, "we're just glad that we could help". Reid looked at a terrified Penelope and said, "you holding up okay Garcia"?, she swallowed and said, "I guess boy wonder, I still can't believe this is happening to me", Reid put his hand on hers and said, "we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe", Penelope weakly smiled and then laid her head down on Dereks shoulder.

A few minutes later when they pulled up at Frans Von and Cindy pulled their cars around back and Cindy looked over her shoulder and said, "we figured it would be safer to park here and let you get your stuff out". Derek said, "good idea, this way nobody will know that we're here and right now that's what we need" as they climbed out and grabbed their things and headed inside.

As Derek stepped inside he smiled and said, "it's good to be home", Penelope sighed and said, "I still remember when you brought me home with you that Christmas", she looked over her shoulder and said, "do you remember that handsome"?, he said, "I do baby girl, I do" as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently.

After everybody carried their stuff inside Fran said, "we have 2 bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs and 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms upstairs so make yourself at home". Von said, "we're going to move our cars back to their usual parking spots so that everything will look normal", Derek nodded his head and said, "good idea" as he watched his aunt and cousin walk out of the house via the back door.

The team decided that they would go ahead and put their things in their rooms before they settled in to discuss the plan, Penelope walked over to the window and stood looking out. She felt a cold chill and she wrapped her arms around herself and as she allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks she shook her head.

Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you alright"?, she turned to face him and said, "I far from alright", she pulled away from him and said, "you have all put your lives in jeopardy and for what"?, Derek said, "baby I" and she said, "no Derek, if something happens to any of you because of me I don't think I could take it, you're my family and now because of Kevin I could lose you all".

Fran walked to the living room and watched as a heart broken Penelope said, "I can't lose you Derek, I can't lose any of you" and then she turned around and ran up the stairs. Derek looked at his mom and she said, "go, go after her, she needs you Derek, she needs to know that she's safe and that you love her".

Derek nodded his head and ran up the stairs after her


	13. Chapter 13

Dead Man Walking-Ch 13

Fran walked back into the kitchen to rejoin Sarah and Desiree and Sarah said, "is she going to be alright momma"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "she'll be fine just as soon as they catch Kevin and his friends". Meanwhile upstairs Derek knocked on the bedroom door and after a few seconds he heard her say, "come in".

He opened the door and his heart broke, she was laying there on her side facing away from the door in the fetal position, he crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She said, "Derek I can't ask you to do this, please just let me call Kevin and I'll" and Derek said, "NO BABY GIRL, NO", she said, "but", he said, "their are no buts, you are the love of my life and I'm not going to let Lynch or his friends get their hands on you".

She relaxed in his arms and said, "Derek I'm scared", he hugged her tight and said, "me to baby girl, I can't lose you, not now that we're finally together, if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do". She rolled over so that she was facing him and she said, "I love you Derek, I love you so so much".

He caressed her cheek and said, "and I love you baby girl", she leaned in and gently kissed his lips, as they pulled apart she said, "Derek will you make" and before she could finish her sentence he had rolled her over onto her back and started kissing his way from her lips to the curve of her neck with gentle kisses, nips and bites.

She bit down on her bottom lip and whispered, "oh yes Derek" as she felt him gently bit down, she knew that she was going to have the biggest hickey on her neck but right now she didn't care, right now the only two things she needed right now were Derek and to feel safe again and everything else could wait.

Downstairs the rest of the team were sitting in the living room going over the plan now that they had made it to Chicago safe and sound, Reid looked out the window and said, "so far so good, I don't see any sign of Lynch anywhere". JJ said, "maybe we pulled it off, maybe he has no idea where we are".

Reid said, "I have no doubts that we got away safe for now but Kevin will do searches and scan survelience footage and sooner or later he'll find us again and when he does we need to be ready". Dave nodded his head and said, "and we will and Kevin Lynch and his group of cowards won't know what hit them".

Derek collapsed beside Penelope on the bed and pulled her into his arms, she laid her head down on his chest and he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "how are you feeling now"?, she looked up at him and smiled and said, "safe, wanted and loved, oh so so loved hotstuff". he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much baby girl I always have and I always always will".

About 30 minutes later Dereks attention turned to the door when somebody knocked, he whispered, "come in", the door opened to reveal his baby sister Desiree. She smiled and said, "she okay"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "she will be", Desi said, "ma wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready", Derek said, "we'll be right down", Desiree smiled and backed out into the hallway making sure to close the door behind her.

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "time to wake up beautiful", she said, "don't wanna", he laughed and said, "momma has dinner ready gorgeous, its time to get up and go downstairs for a while". She opened her eyes and said, "do we really have to"?, Derek said, "I can go get you something to eat and bring it to you if you don't want to go down".

She thought for a minute and said, "it's okay I'll go downstairs and join the others for dinner", Derek kissed her lips and said, "and then later tonight I'll take great pleasure in showing you again and again how much you mean to me". She caressed his cheek and said, "I like the sound of that", he winked at her and said, "I know how to keep my lady happy", Penelope sighed and said, "ohhhh that you do my love, that you do" as they got up and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Dead Man Walking-Ch 14

After the family enjoyed a delicious meal Fran, Sarah and Desiree cleared the table off and put the dishes into the dishwasher before joining everybody in the living room. They laughed and talked for several hours, they talked about when they were kids and Sarah and Desiree brought up story after story about Dereks antics.

Penelope threw her head back and laughed and said, "awwwww I bet you were adorable hotstuff", Derek said, "were, what am I now woman chopped liver"?, she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said, "mine is what you are, mine alllllll mine" and he said, "that's exactly right" and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Dave smiled and said, "I can just imagine Derek running naked up the street", Derek said, "heyyyyyyyy I was only 3 years old it's not like I was a teenager and was streaking up the road". They were pulled from their conversation by somebody knocking on the door, Dave stood up and said, "that's probably for me" and walked over to the door and smiled as he opened the door.

Dave said, "come in gentlemen, come in" as he stepped aside and let the two men walk inside, Dave said, "guys this is Luke Alvez and I'm sure you all remember Matt Simmons from the previous case we worked with him". Derek said, "yeah, how are you doing Matt, long time no see man".

Matt said, "I'm good, glad to be able to do something again, being without a team sucks", Derek said, "sorry about that man", Matt looked at Penelope and said, "hello beautiful", she said, "hi honey" as she threw her arms around him. Reid said, "Luke Alvez, wait I've heard of you and from what I hear you're do amazing work".

Luke smiled and said, "thank you Dr. Reid", Reid said, "please call me Spencer", Luke looked at Dave and said, "have you heard anything from Kevin or any of his friends"?, Dave said, "nope not yet, it's going to take him a few days to figure out we tricked him and start trying to track us down".

Matt said, "something tells me that Penelope covered your tracks", she said, "I did and hopefully it will be good enough to buy us some time". Derek said, "don't worry goddess, I'd say it will take him a while before he finds us but when and if he does we'll be ready for him", she kissed his lips and nodded her head in agreement.

Fran said, "are you boys hungry we just had dinner not long ago", Desi said, "follow me and I'll set the food up for you", Luke followed quickly behind Desiree and Matt looked at everybody and said, "it looks like somebody is smitten" as he fell in behind Luke and Desiree and headed to the kitchen.

Penelope yawned and Derek said, "come on sweetness it's time for me to get you tucked in", he stood up and pulled her to her feet, she turned around and said, "good night everybody". Dave said, "good night kitten", Fran and the others said, "good night" as they watched Derek wrap his arm gently around Penelopes waist and lead up the stairs that led to their room.


	15. Chapter 15

Dead Man Walking-Ch 15

Lance, Todd and Josh stood behind Kevin and watched as he once again checked the footage from both the airport in Virginia and the airport at Hawaii for any signs of his tramp Penelope. He slammed his hands on the table and said, "DAMN IT, still no sign of her".

Todd said, "maybe she didn't come to Hawaii, maybe it was all a ploy to make us think she was coming here", Kevin looked up and said, "Todd you're brilliant, of course she did". Lance said, "sooooo do you have any ideas where they could have gone"?, he smiled and said, "oh I do, I do indeed" as he started packing up his computer equipment.

Josh said, "want to give us a hint then Kev"?, he said, "oh sorry, go grab your stuff we're heading to Chicago because I bet you she is sitting pretty at Morgans moms house as we speak". Todd said, "she's a smart one that Penelope, if she is indeed there with the rest of her team then she managed to keep hidden from us for over a month".

Kevin said, "well plum sauce I hope you enjoyed your freedom and your life with Derek because when I get my hands around your neck you're going to regret ever going against me". About 15 minutes later Kevin and his friends were headed back to the airport, they had a plane to Chicago to catch and a woman to find.

In Chicago Penelope and Derek sat with their fingers intertwined in the back yard of Fran Morgans home, they sighed happily as she laid her head down on his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "you okay sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah the nausea is gone, must be nerves".

Derek nodded his head and said, "probably, well you have been through a lot lately", she looked up at him and said, "do you think this will ever be over"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it will be over soon baby girl and then we can get back to our lives in Virginia".

She said, "speaking of your lives, what are you going to do about work, you can't stay here indefinitely", he opened his mouth to argue with her and that's when Hotch and the others walked out the back door and joined them in the yard.

Penelope said, "tell him bossman, tell him I'm right"?, Hotch looked up at her and said, "tell him you're right about what Garcia"?, Penelope said, "I tried to tell him that you guys couldn't stay here and protect me that you need to go back home to Virginia".

Hotch said, "no can do Garcia", her mouth flew open and she said, "Hotch you can't put your lives on hold for me any longer, you haven't seen Jack and JJ and Reid haven't seen Henry in over a month and it's not fair to you", Emily said, "we skype with the boys on a secured line several times a day, they're fine and they're safe so don't worry about them".

Derek looked up at Hotch as Hotch said, "I just talked to the director a few minutes ago", Penelope said, "and when do you guys head out"?, Hotch smiled and said, "when this is over, he told me to keep you safe and when everything was over for us to come back so until this stuff with Kevin is over I'm afraid that you're stuck with us Garcia" causing a smile to grace Penelopes lips.

She said, "you guys know that I love you it's just it's not fair that you should have to give your lives up for me", JJ said, "you're our family and we love you Garcie and nothing that Kevin and his friends do is going to change that", Penelope started to argue but a wave of nausea made her cover her mouth and jump up and run toward the bathroom.

Derek started to get up and Emily and JJ said, "we'll go, we'll go" as they ran after their friend, Fran looked at Dave and smiled, she had a pretty good idea what was wrong with Penelope and if she was right in a few months she would be welcoming her first grandchild into the family.

Inside the house Penelope looks up at JJ and Emily and says, "how much longer can this go on, I can't" and then she continued emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Emily wet her a cloth and started rubbing it across the back of her neck.

Penelope sat down beside the bath tub and said, "my nerves are driving me crazy", JJ looked at Emily and then JJ said, "Garcie when was your last period"?, she thought for a minute and said, "ohhhh no", Emily said, "we think that maybe just maybe you're pregnant".

Penelope said, "that can't be possible, their is no way that I can be pregnant", JJ said, "are you and Morgan having sex"?, she said, "well yes". Emily said, "are you using protection"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well no", her hands then went to her stomach and she said, "do you really think I'm pregnant"?, JJ and Emily both nodded their heads yes and said, "we do" in unison.

Emily said, "we need to find out for sure one way or the other", Penelope said, "I need a pregnancy test", Emily smiled and said, "their is a drug store down the street I'll just ask Cindy if she can run and pick one up for you", Penelope said, "ohhhh don't tell her it's for me, please tell her not to say anything at all about the test".

JJ said, "okay Garcie, okay, we won't we won't" as Emily stood up and walked from the room, JJ put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "everything is going to be alright". Penelope said, "from your lips Jayje, from your lips" as they sat and waited on Cindy so they would know for a fact is she was indeed pregnant or not


	16. Chapter 16

Dead Man Walking-Ch 16

Penelope looked up a few minutes later as Emily and Cindy walked into the bathroom, Cindy handed Penelope the test and said, "here you go Penelope". Penelope took the test and said, "you didn't say anything to Derek did you"?, she said, "of course not, I needed to pick up a few things at the store so I just did both, no problems, no problems".

JJ said, "well Garcie we'll step out and let you do your thang", she stood up and said, "w w will you 3 stay with me while I wait for the results"?, the 3 women smiled and nodded their heads yes. Penelope blew out a deep breath and watched as the women stepped out into the hall so she could use the test.

When she was finished she opened the door and said, "I'm done", the three women sat there in the floor looking up at Penelope and Cindy said, "my cousin is head over heels in love with you". Penelope smiled and said, "and me with him, he's the love of my life, always has been and always will be".

Emily said, "I'm glad that you and Morgan are finally together", JJ said, "yeah we were afraid that we would have to lock you two up somewhere" causing all 4 women to laugh. Cindy said, "I think you're going to make a great mommy", JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "everything is happening so fast, I mean we've only been together for a little over a month", JJ said, "yes but you've been in love with him for almost 7 years". Penelope laughed and said, "true but it's" and Emily said, "honey we get it, we do, you're going through so much right now with Kevin and we know that it's working hard on you".

She nodded her head and said, "I still can't believe that he tried to kill me", JJ said, "he's delusional Garcie and all he can think of is getting you back and that is going to be his downfall". She looked over at her friend and said, "do you really think so Jayje"?, JJ put her hand on Penelopes leg and said, "I know so Garcie, I know so".

Emily glanced at her watch and said, "it's time", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "here goes", she reached up over her head and grabbed the test. She closed her eyes and Emily laughed and said, "open your eyes PG, you're never gonna know until you do".

Penelope opened her eyes and looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand, her heart was racing as she saw the word, "POSITIVE" in the window. JJ said, "well"?, Penelope said, "positive, it's positive", the three girls smiled at Penelope and said, "congratulations" as they hugged her.

JJ said, "awwww honey it's going to be alright", she said, "how can it be, I'm being hunted by a psycho"?, Emily opened her mouth and got ready to speak when a knock on the bathroom door stopped her. Cindy said, "yessssss"?, Derek said, "is baby girl okay, she's been in there a really long time".

Cindy said, "she's fine, she's fine", Derek said, "can I come in"?, JJ looked at Penelope and she hid the test behind her and nodded her head yes. Cindy, JJ and Emily stood up and walked to the door, when they opened it a very nervous looking Derek was standing there.

He said, "you sure she's okay"?, Penelope said, "I'm fine handsome", the girls walked past him and she patted the floor beside her and said, "come sit, we need to talk". Derek said, "o okay" as he walked over and got down beside her on the floor.

Penelope looked at him and said, "Derek I" and he said, "you want to break up with me don't you"?, she said, "what"?, he said, "you want to end things with me, this stuff with Lynch is to much for you". She shook her head and said, "no handsome, no I don't want to break up with you".

He smiled and said, "you don't"?, she touched his cheek and said, "no my love, with you is where I've been destined to be since the day I met you". Derek said, "then what's wrong, please tell me what's wrong"?, she took a deep breath and reached behind her and grabbed the pregnancy test.

She looked at Derek and said, "here you go handsome", he took the stick into his hand and saw the word, "POSITIVE", he said, "is this, does this mean"?, she said, "it is and it does". He got to his knees and pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart his hand went to her stomach and he said, "a baby, we're having a baby"?, with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "we are hotstuff, we are". He wiped away the tears and said, "I'm going to be a daddy", she said, "you are".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "and you my beautiful baby girl are going to be a mommy", she said, "are you happy"?, he said, "I am so happy, wait aren't you"?, she said, "I am, I've always wanted babies with you it's just I was afraid that you might think that it's happening to fast", he shook his head and said, "isn't it you that says that everything happens for a reason"?, she said, "yeah but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts baby girl, we're going to be parents, we're going to have a baby".

She nodded her head and said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you", he then leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hi in there little one, I'm your daddy and I love you so much already". Penelope laughed and said, "how about we go tell your mom the good news"?, Derek said, "ohhhh she's gonna flip out, she's been waiting for years for grandbabies".

He stood up and helped her up and said, "I love you sweetness", she kissed his lips and said, "and I love you handsome", they intertwined their fingers and headed out of the bathroom and downstairs to rejoin the rest of the family to give them the good news.


	17. Chapter 17

Dead Man Walking-Ch 17

Everybody looked up as Derek and Penelope walked into the back yard, Fran smiled as Derek said, "baby girl and I have something to tell you". Penelope sighed happily and said, "we're going to have a baby", the air quickly filled with the shouts of congratulations as everybody surrounded the happy couple.

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "I knew it, I knew that's what was wrong with you", Penelope smiled as Derek said, "momma has been a nurse for years, one of the best nurses in this state". Dave pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "she's amazing my Bella" causing Fran to blush and playfully slap his chest.

Von said, "congratulations you two, I think you're going to make great parents", Cindy nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to". Fran looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Derek pull Penelope into his arms and kiss her lips gently.

She sighed knowing that her son had finally found the other piece of his heart in his baby girl, Sarah walked over to her mom and said, "well it looks like you're finally going to get those grandbabies", Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah finally because" and Sarah and Desiree said, "because you're not getting any younger", Fran laughed and said, "well it's true" causing everybody to laugh.

Meanwhile on an airplane a few hours from landing in Chicago Kevin looked at his friends and leaned in and whispered, "when we land we need to head to Morgans address and scope things out and then gather what we'll need to get rid of our problems".

Lance said, "so what are we going to do then"?, Todd said, "are we still going to get Penelope or what"?, Kevin said, "we're going to destroy her safety net". Lance said, "meaning who, Derek"?, Kevin said, "we're going to get rid of her biggest protectors, Derek and Reid and then swooping in and getting plum sauce won't be a problem".

Josh nodded his head and said, "from everything you've told us that isn't going to be easy", Kevin said, "no not easy at all but getting Penelope is the goal so we will do what's necessary to make that happen", all three men looked at him and nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Meanwhile at Frans the family were laughing and talking about plans for the future not knowing that in a few hours all hell was going to break loose leaving them all in danger of losing their lives. As Penelope looked around the yard at her friends and family she knew that she was blessed.

Derek wrapped his arm protectively around her and kissed the side of her head, she smiled and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to baby girl and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe", she sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It had been a long tiring day and wrapped in the loving arms of her hotstuff and being surrounded by her family she knew that she was safe from Kevin and his friends, well for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Dead Man Walking-Ch 18

A little while later Penelope was in the kitchen with Fran, Von and Cindy as Fran said, "honey everything is going to be alright, Derek, Dave and the rest of us will do whatever it takes to make sure that you and my grandbaby are safe". Penelope looked up at her an said, "I know Fran it's just that they're all in danger because of me".

Cindy put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "my cousin loves you so much Penelope and he has for a long long time and no matter what he has to do he will make sure that nothing happens to you at the hands of Kevin Lynch and his gang of thugs", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said ,"that's what I'm afraid of".

Fran said, "what if things were different and it were Derek that were in danger and you wanted to protect him, would anything stop you"?, Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "nothing would stop me because he's my everything", Fran smiled down at Penelope and said, "now do you understand"?, Penelope weakly smiled and nodded her head yes.

She then stood up and said, "thank you Fran", she looked at Von and Cindy and said, "thank you ladies to, thank you for everything". They grinned and said, "you're welcome" in unison and then stood watching as Penelope walked out of the kitchen to join the others in the living room.

When she walked over to the others Derek looked up and grinned, she sat down beside them and intertwined their fingers as Hotch said, "once they show up here we're going to have to do something to make them show their faces and it will have to be something big to make him come out into the open".

Penelope said, "you're talking about me aren't you"?, Derek, Reid, Dave and Hotch in unison said, "NO", she said, "guys I can" and Derek said, "no way baby girl, it's to dangerous for you to be out in the open like that", she opened her mouth and he put his hand on her stomach and said, "their is no way that you and the baby are going to put yourselves into any more danger than you are already in, I can't lose you, I can't lose either of you".

Reid said, "he's right Garcia, don't worry if he needs something big to come out then something big he will get", Derek said, "what do you suggest pretty boy"?, Reid smiled and said, "he's wanting to get his hands on Penelope and what's standing between her and him getting what he wants"?, Derek said, "we are", Reid nodded his head and said, "exactly soooooo if we make him think that she's here alone, unprotected he'll make his move".

Derek said, "we can't leave her alone Reid", Reid said, "we have no intentions of leaving her alone, Kevin doesn't know about Luke and Matt so he won't be looking for them". Dave said, "so when they come for her that's when we take them down"?, Hotch said, "knowing Kevin he won't come out in the open at first, he'll send his friends to do it".

Penelope said, "so we should be on the lookout for Kevins friends"?, Reid nodded his head yes and said, "exactly and since you know what they look like you will be in charge of that". Penelope sighed and nodded her head yes, Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry sweetness, we all love you and soon this will all be over".

She laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you to hotstuff", she looked around the room and said, "I love you all so much and I'll never be able to repay you for this". Dave smiled and said, "we're family kitten and family protects family", everybody nodded their heads in agreement and as she glanced out the window from the couch Penelope couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be before Kevin and his friends reared their ugly heads in an attempt to destroy her and her family.

Meanwhile at the airport Kevin and his friends were all smiles as they climbed into the back of the rental car, Todd said, "now what"?, Kevin said, "drop me off at 3210 Country Club Lane and then Todd I want you to go here" as he handed his friend a piece of paper with the address to Fran Morgans house on it.

Todd said, "and what am I looking for exactly"?, Kevin said, "you are checking the situation out to see how many people are with Penelope". He nodded his head and then Kevin said, "then we will know when we are going to make our move and get rid of the BAU team permanently so that I can have my prize, my one true love, Penelope".

They were all smiles as they pulled away from the airport and headed to their first destination


	19. Chapter 19

Dead Man Walking-Ch 19

About an hour later Todd was standing across the street from Frans house, he looked and saw one car in the driveway, he sighed and said, "if I get any closer they might see me". He saw movement in the house and stepped back beside a building and watched as a younger woman pushed the curtain open, he said, "ahhhhhh yes Desiree Morgan, Dereks younger sister".

She stood there for a few seconds and then closed the curtain, Todd said, "if she's in there chances are that Penelope is to but I'm not going to call Kevin unless I know for sure she's here". Meanwhile inside the house Penelope stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water, as she stood at the sink she felt two hands wrap around her waist and then she felt lips on the side of her neck.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and whispered, "we have to be careful my boyfriend is a jealous jealous man", Derek laughed and said, "he better be to keep a sexy woman like you happy". She turned in his arms and said, "I love you hotstuff, I love you so much, I hope you really know that", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "of course I know that baby girl and I love you just as much".

She grinned and said, "I just want this to be over and for everybody to be safe", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I know sweetness, me too, their is nothing I want more than to know that you and our little one are both safe". Penelope's hand slid down to her stomach and his quickly covered hers.

Penelope said, "I can't believe so much has happened in the past month", Derek said, "me either, I'm finally with the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and we're going to have a baby". She grinned and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, now and forever hotstuff, now and forever" as she pulled him in for a kiss, she said, "I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms",

Derek laughed and said, "me to baby, me to" as he pulled her in for another kiss, they broke apart when Desi said, "oh sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt you". Penelope said, "no problem Desi, what's up""?, she sighed and said "can I talk to Penelope alone for a sec Derek"?, he said, "sure sis" and he winked at Penelope before turning around and walking into the living room to rejoin the team.

Penelope said, "what's wrong Desi"?, Desi said, "nothings wrong, something is right, it's oh so right", Penelope grinned and said, "it's Luke isn't it"?, Desi said, "I've never met anybody like him before". Penelope listened as Desi said, "I love him Penelope, I mean I love him with all of my heart", Penelope said, "I'm so happy for you and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's in love with you to".

Desi said, "really"?, Penelope hugged the younger woman and said, "yes definitely" and Desi said, "thanks for listening to me", Penelope said, "any time honey, any time" as they walked into the living room to join the rest of their family. Penelope walked over to the window and caught a glimpse of something across the street, she didn't want to pull the curtain back to chance being seen but as she looked across the street she gasped.

Derek said "what's wrong baby girl"?, she said, "Todd's here, he's across the street", Hotch said, "alright it's time to kick this plan into motion" and everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek pulls Penelope into his arms and kisses her lips gently and says, "I love you baby girl and soon this will all be over".

Todd watched from across the street as Penelope pushed the curtain open and looked out into the street, he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Kevins number. After a few rings Kevin said, "please tell me you've found her", Todd said, "oh yeah I've found them, I've found them all", Kevin said, "good, good we're on our way just keep your eyes on them", Todd said, "don't worry I will, I will" and after the call ended he put his cell back into his pocket and said, "soon Penelope, soon" and then watched the house closely as he waited on Kevin and the others to arrive.


	20. Chapter 20

Dead Man Walking-Ch 20

Derek was making sure that he was loaded and ready when he looked up to see Penelope sitting alone on the stairs, he walked over to her and said, "baby are you alright"?, she shook her head no and said, "no hotstuff I am not alright". He took her hand in his and said, "that was a stupid question to ask and I'm sorry", she sighed and said, "sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just" and Derek leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and said, "I understand, believe me I understand".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "what if this doesn't work"?, Derek said, "it's going to work, we're finally going to get rid of Lynch and his friends", Penelope said, "Derek I can't lose you or the others I just can't". He squatted down in front of her and said, "you're not going to lose us and when this is over Penelope will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she looked up at him and said, "w w what did you just say"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I asked you to marry me beautiful, to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me".

Her hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "is this because of the baby"?, he said, "no goddess, it's because I love you and can't imagine a day in my life without you by my side". She smiled and said, "then yes handsome, yes I'll marry you but you have to do one thing for me first".

Derek looked at her and said, "just name it baby girl, just name it", she stood up and said, "come back safely to me and I'm yours, I'm yours forever", he leaned in and claimed her lips with his. As they pulled apart Derek said, "you my future bride have a deal", he then rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as he kissed her gently one final time before hearing Hotch say, "we're ready".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "good luck", Derek said, "thanks sweetness now go, I need you to go with mom and the others downstairs and get into the panic room". She reluctantly nodded her head and said, "please be careful Derek", he winked at her and said, "I will, I promise, now go so that I'll know you're safe", she sighed and turned around and headed toward the basement door.

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "alright let's get this show on the road" as he walked over to join Reid, Luke and Matt as they got ready for their soon to be invading enemies. Across the street Todd looked up to see Josh and Lance walking toward him, he said, "where's Kevin"?, Josh said, "he's close" as they stood there looking at the house across the street.

Matt looked out the window and said, "we now have 3 men across the street", Reid glanced through the curtains and said, "Kevins not one of them though". Derek said, "little weasel, he's probably to afraid to come here", JJ said, "he's here, you can count on that, getting his hands on Garcie is to important to him".

Emily said, "I agree with Jayje, he's here, we might not be able to see him but he's here", Dave said, "he's going to want to make sure that the job is done and that they get their hands on kitten". Derek said, "he better hope I don't get my hands on him because if I do he's a dead man".

Hotch said, "we all need to keep our head in the game, we can't let our hatred for Lynch cloud our judgement", Dave said, "Aaron's right, we need to do this the right way". Luke said, "and with as little bloodshed as possible", the team all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they took their places and readied for the men across the street to make their move.

Kevin smirked as he watched through binoculars as Penelope headed through the house and headed to the what he assumed was the kitchen, he waited and watched for Penelope to come outside but she didn't. He said, "where are you plum sauce, don't try and hide from me" as he looked and looked for her.

He blew out a deep breath and said, "you're in there somewhere and I will get you and when I do Penny you are going to regret ever disobeying me, you're going to regret ever going to Derek and his precious team and that's a promise". Kevin did a quick check to make sure that everything was in place before saying into his mic, "alright guys it's time to light them up", the men nodded their heads yes as they separated and headed toward the Morgan house to make Penelope and the BAU team pay and pay big time for what they had done.


	21. Chapter 21

Dead Man Walking-Ch 21

Fran looked up to see Penelope walking down the stairs and said, "ohhhh I know that look what did my son do now"?, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "he, he". Fran walked over and took Penelope by the hands and said, "he what honey, what did he do"?, Penelope grinned and said, "he asked me to marry him".

Desi and Sarah hugged her and squealed and Fran covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhh that's wonderful news Penelope, simply wonderful". Sarah said, "wait, you did say yes, right"?, Penelope said, "of course I did, it's not every day that a woman is blessed with such a perfect specimen of manhood".

Desi rolled her eyes and said, "girllllllllll pleaseeeee tell me you don't tell him stuff like that", Penelope said, "I sure do, he's my hotstuff, my angel fish, my sculpted God of chocolate thunder, my" and Sarah said ,"okay, okay we get the picture" and the girls and Anthony all laughed.

As Penelope looked around she said, "wow this place is amazing", Cindy said, "after what happened I was afraid to not be ready just in case ya know"?, Penelope smiled at Cindy and said, "totally understandable honey, totally understandable", she glanced at the cameras and said, "wow you have a vantage point down here, you can see everything inside the house and out".

Fran said, "Dave offered to have a panic room fixed for Von and Cindy and they thankfully accepted so now in cases like these we're safe down here while everybody else is upstairs doing whatever it is that they do", Penelope said, "this place is uber awesome", Von said, "we are fully stocked with food, water, first aid supplies, batteries, everything we might need and the best part of it is that it's fire proof".

Penelope said, "very impressive", Fran said, "I totally agree with you Penelope and now we don't have to worry about if Von, Cindy and Anthony are safe because we know they are" and Penelope grinned as she turned to look at her hotstuff who was standing in the living room looking out the window.

JJ looked at Emily and said, "I can't wait to catch these sick freaks", Emily said, "me either, they need to go down for everything they've done to PG, especially Lynch". Reid walked over and kissed his wife gently on the lips and said, "please be careful Jayje", she winked at him and said, "always and I want you to be careful to".

Reid said, "I will, I have to much to fight for", JJ smiled and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "I love you to Jayje", Emily said, "awwwwww" and JJ said, "Emmmmmmmmmm". Emily threw up her hands and said, "alright I give, I give", they were pulled from their conversation when Luke said, "incoming, one of them is coming around to the back and another is trying to come in from the side".

Matt said, "I'll head around to the family room", JJ said, "me and Em will head to the back door", Reid watched as his wife then disappeared out of the room. Derek said, "alright does anybody have eyes on Lynch because that bastard is mine", Hotch said, "nope, no signs of him, at least not yet".

Luke watched as one of them pulled something out of his vest, he said, "FLASH BANGGGGGGG" and they all dove for cover as the grenade came through the window and exploded in the living room.


	22. Chapter 22

Dead Man Walking-Ch 22

Penelope and the others watched through the cameras as smoke filled the room, Penelope said, "please be safe, please be safe" as she watched her team slowly one by one get up. Their ears were ringing and buzzing from the sound of the explosion and Hotch said, "is everybody okay"?, they nodded their heads yes as they stumbled around grabbing on to the walls and furniture trying to stable themselves.

Reid pointed to the window and said, "he coming toward the front porch", Derek and Luke took aim and shot several times hitting him square in the chest causing him to scream out. Dave said, "ya hit him boys", as he stood watching waiting for the man to fall but he kept walking forward like nothing happened.

Luke said, "I bet they've got Kevlar on just like we do", Derek said, "we need to take them alive if possible so aim for their legs and arms". Hotch said, "yes take them alive if possible but if it's not possible then take them out", the men nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Matt looked out the side window and saw one of the men walking past the window, he watched the man take the end of his gun and break out the window. The man laughed as he started making his way inside and Matt ran over and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out, he saw blood dripping from his head and he grabbed the rope from his pocket and tied the man up before picking him up and carrying him through to the living room.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "good work Matt", Dave said, "can you go help the girls in the kitchen"?, Matt nodded his head and said, "on it" as he headed through the house. Luke said, "the one out front is debating on whether or not to bust through the front door".

Dave said, "if he does then light him up", Derek said, "and remember arms and legs only unless you don't have a choice", Luke blew out a deep breath and said, "right". Hotch and Dave were looking out the windows trying to make sure that none of the others were trying to come in another window, they didn't want any more surprises.

In the kitchen JJ motioned to Emily that the man was coming up onto the porch, Em nodded her head and then slipped around and stood beside the big china cabinet to get a better view. Matt walked into the kitchen and JJ saw him and motioned to him that one of them was on the back porch and Matt moved closer and aimed his gun and was ready to shoot.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Derek in the living room, her mind was going in a thousand different directions, she couldn't lose Derek or the team she just couldn't. Fran said, "Penelope honey I can read you like a book and you're not going to lose any of them".

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "how did you do that"?, Fran said, "family of profilers", Penelope grinned and said, "woman you are good". Fran laughed and said, "thank ya girlie right back atcha" causing Penelope to giggle before her eyes turned back to the cameras.

In the kitchen the man tried the door knob and found it locked, he took his gun and busted out the window and reached inside to open the door. Matt ran forward and hit the mans hand with his gun causing the man to pull his hand back screaming.

Emily, JJ and Matt stepped back to see what the man was going to do, seconds later he kicked the door open and started shooting. JJ, Emily and Matt dove for cover as the air was filled with bullets, the man laughed and said, "you're going to die, you're all going to die" as his aim went down to the floor where the three profilers were.

JJ looked up and shot, Emily shot next and Matt shot third, the man stumbled back but didn't fall, JJ shot again and hit him in the leg and he screamed as he fell backwards off of the porch. The girls quickly ran outside and cuffed him with plastic cuffs and dragged him inside the house.

The man that was tied up in the living room kept working on his ropes, he laid still and peeped at the team as he continued working on loosening his ropes. Sarah said, "that one there" as she pointed to the man in the living room", Fran said, "what is it Sarah"? Sarah said, "he's awake, he's doing something, his arms are moving, like maybe he's working on untying himself".

Penelope said, "they don't know he's awake I can't let them get shot", Fran said, "honey it's not safe you can't go up there, you and the baby are to important". Penelope said, "Fran I can't" and Von said, "she's right honey, you need to stay here where you're safe, Derek wouldn't want you to risk yourself or the baby", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as they continued watching the team in the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

Dead Man Walking-Ch 23

Hotch looked around the room and said, "any signs of Kevin"?, everybody shook their heads and they all said, "no" in unison" as they continued to look out the windows. In the kitchen the man that Emily, JJ and Matt dragged into the kitchen started screaming, Matt said, "shut up", the man laughed and screamed louder.

Matt said, "shut up or I'll make you shut up", the man laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try it", JJ over onto the counter and grabbed a towel off of the counter. She wadded the towel up and shoved it into the mans mouth, Emily then handed her some tape and they laughed as JJ wrapped the tape around the mans head a couple of times.

When she was done the man kicked and rolled around on the floor and JJ said, "awwww how cute, look at him Em", Emily laughed and said, "he wooks wike a widdle baby cwawing awound yes he does". Matt laughed and said, "we need to get him into the living room with the other one".

The girls nodded their heads yes in agreement as Matt leaned down and started pulling the man out of the kitchen and toward the others in the living room. Hotch looked up and said, "that makes 2, we've still got the one out front and Kevin".

Luke said, "still no sign of Lynch", Dave looked out the window and said, "where did he go"?, Derek said, "he was just here", Reid said, "I'll go into the kitchen and see if he's in the back yard". JJ smiled and watched as her husband headed toward the kitchen.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she watched as Reid walked into the kitchen, he looked around and didn't see anything so turned back around. Penelope said to herself, "I can't let Reid get hurt because of me" so she slipped up the stairs and quietly pushed the door open and slipped out into the corridor.

Fran turned around and said, "where's Penelope"?, Sarah pointed to the screen and said, "oh no", Fran said, "wha" and that's when she saw Penelope walking through the hall and heading to the kitchen. Desi said, "she's going to get herself killed", Fran said, "Reid is in the kitchen he won't let her get hurt".

Penelope stepped forward and saw Lance standing in the kitchen and she got Reids attention, he looked at her and motioned for her to get back downstairs. She pointed to Lance and he turned to see Lance walking through the kitchen, he was going to try to surprise the others in the living room.

Reid again motioned for her to get back downstairs and she shook her head no, she then made the choice to step out and say, "looking for me"?, Lance turned to face her and said, "you're stupid", he aimed his gun at her and just as he pulled the trigger Reid jumped in front of her and said, "NOOOOOOOOO" and pushed her to the floor.

JJ, Emily and Derek ran into the kitchen, JJ looked and saw her husband laying on top of Penelope bleeding, she raised her gun and shot the man several times in the chest. He laughed and said, "try harder bit" and she shot again hitting his knee, he dropped to the ground on the other knee and Derek ran over and kicked him hard in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Derek then rolled Reid over and said, "Reid, pretty boy, can you hear me"?, JJ said, "Spence, Spence", Penelope said, "h h he was going to kill Reid, I I I". Derek said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE"?, she said, "I wasn't going to let Reid get killed because of me".

JJ reached up on the table and grabbed a towel and covered the wound on Reids neck, she said, "hang on Spence, please hang on". Reid said, "n n not G G Garcias fault, s s she t t tried to s s save me", Derek pulled out his cell and dialed 911".

Penelope said, "the one in the living room the one that was tied up he's working on his ropes, he's trying to get free", Emily ran back into the living room just in time to see the man pulling free, she said, "now lookey what we have here, we have a little unsub trying to get away, yes we do".

The man spit in her face and said, "you think you've won but you haven't, you haven't done anything", Luke cuffed the man with plastic cuffs and said, "shut up" as he pushed the man down on the floor. Derek said, "the ambulance is 30 minutes away", Hotch ran into the kitchen and said, "we can't wait, let's grab him and head out".

Reid reached over and grabbed Penelope with one hand and JJ with the other and Derek said, "come on pretty boy" as they lifted him up and carried him toward the SUV. Dave and Hotch jumped into the SUV and raced away from the curb.

Luke and Matt headed toward the panic room, when they opened the door Desiree practically flew into Lukes arms, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Matt said, "Reid got shot and the others are gone to take him to the hospital, well Em is up in the living with the three that we were able to catch".

Fran said, "is Penelope okay, she didn't get hurt did she"?, Luke said, "she's okay, she went with Reid to the hospital", Cindy said, "any signs of Kevin"?, Matt shook his head and said, "no, nothing". Sarah said, "can we go to the hospital"?, Matt looked at Luke and they looked at the worried people standing in front of them and Luke said, "I think Spencer would like that" as they all headed back upstairs to rejoin Emily and Kevins three friends.

At the hospital JJ and Penelope stayed by Reids side as he was wheeled through the ER doors, the doctor said, "we need to get him to the OR". JJ leaned down and kissed Reids lips gently and said, "I love you and I need you to fight to come back to me and Henry", Reid shut his eyes and then opened them again and said, "l lov you".

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Spencer, so so sorry", he said, "n not f f fault", JJ and Penelope pulled away from Reid as the gurney headed down the hall toward the OR. JJ then grabbed Penelope by the hands and said, "we can't lose him Garcie, we just can't".

Penelope pulled her worried friend into her arms and said, "we won't Jayje, we won't" as they watched the gurney carrying Reid disappear through the double doors at the end of the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

Dead Man Walking-Ch 24

After what seemed like hours JJ looked up and saw a doctor walking toward them, she stood up as he said, "Spencer Reid"?, JJ said, "I'm his wife and this is our family". The doctor said, "my name is Damien Price and I'm your husbands doctor", JJ said, "how is he, when can I see him"?, Damien said, "he's going to be fine, if the bullet would have been a quarter of an inch to the left it would have sliced his artery in half".

Hotch said, "so you're saying that he's out of danger"?, Damien nodded his head and said, "yes he's out of danger and to answer your other question right now he's in recovery and he'll be there for a few hours before we move him to his room". Penelope said, "is their any way that Jayje can see him now"?, Damien said, "I don't" and Penelope said, "please"?, Damien said, "this isn't hospital policy but okay, follow me Mrs. Reid".

JJ hugged Penelope and said, "thank you Garcie", she smiled and said, "tell him we love him", JJ nodded her head and said, "I will" and then blew out a deep breath as she followed the doctor down the hall toward the recovery room ad Reid. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you sure that you and the baby are alright"?, she sighed and said, "we're fine handsome, we're fine".

Dave looked at Hotch and said, "now what"?, Hotch said, "well we have his 3 friends so that means that Lynch is going to have to come after us himself, well unless he is able to find more people stupid enough to do his bidding". Penelope said, "Reid almost got killed because of Kevins hatred for me", Derek said, "but he didn't and Reid and the rest of us we're a family and we love you and this little one and we'll do anything that it takes to make sure that you're safe",

Hotch said, "he's right Garcia", Dave said, "that he is kitten, that he is", they turned around to see Emily and Matt walking through the ER doors and heading straight over to them. Emily said, "any word"?, Derek said, "he's going to be okay, Jayje is in with him now", Emily and Matt sighed in relief and Dave said, "did the locals arrest our friends"?, Matt said, "yeah they're out of commission but what are we going to do about Lynch"?, Hotch looked at his family and said, "this is what we're going to do" and then leaned in and started explaining his idea.

In recovery JJ walked over to Reids bedside and took his hand in hers, she brought it to her lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much Spence" as she sat down beside his bed beside his bed. As tears streamed down her cheeks she said, "I almost lost you, I can't lose you, not now, not ever".

She watched as his eyes fluttered open and he weakly smiled and said, "I love you to Jayje", she looked down at him and said, "hello my love" as she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his. He said "is Garcia and the baby okay"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "they're fine Spence and everybody sends their love".

Reid said, "I'm sorry", she said, "sorry, sorry for what"?, he said, "for making all of you worry", she kissed his forehead and said, "it's okay just please don't make a habit of it". He grinned and said, "no promises Jayje no promises", JJ said, "close your eyes and get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up", he nodded his head and slowly closed his eyes.

Across town Kevin said, "no, no, no, this can't be happening, she won't win, she can't win", he hit himself in the head and said, "think Kevin think, what are you going to do now"?, he thought for a few minutes and then smiled and picked his cell phone up off of the table and dialed a number and after a few rings he heard a voice say, "hello".

Kevin said, "Zach it's me, it's Kevin", Zach said, "wellllllll long time so see Kevin", Kevin said, "do you remember that favor you owe me, wellllllllll I'm calling it in and I need it now, today". Zach said, "what do you want me to do"?, Kevin smiled and said, "now this is what I need you to do" and Zach listened as Kevin started telling him exactly what he needed.


	25. Chapter 25

Dead Man Walking-Ch 25

Kevin was still in hiding when an emergency broadcast filled the room, he looked up to see JJ and Hotch standing in front of a podium talking in front of a huge group of people. He said, "well let's see what's happening here" as he turned up the volume on the television that was sitting on the end of the table.

JJ said, "my name is Jennifer Reid and this is Aaron Hotchner and we're with the FBI, the BAU, now we will be giving a brief message about an armed and dangerous suspect". She held the picture of Kevin up and said, "this is Kevin Lynch and he's wanted in the attempted murder of fellow FBI agent and my husband Spencer Reid and he's also wanted in the attack and attempter murder of my best friend Penelope Garcia".

Kevin laughed as JJ said, "we're asking for the public to please keep your eyes out for Kevin and if you see him please call the local police station and above all else please be safe, we can't afford for anybody else to get hurt in the process of finding Kevin". JJ and Hotch then nodded their heads and stepped away from the podium.

JJ looked at Hotch and said, "well how do you think that went"?, Derek looked at his friends as Hotch said, "Kevin is out to get attention so don't worry he'll show his face sooner or later but right now we need to focus on getting Reid better". JJ nodded her head yes in agreement as they turned around and headed back toward Spencers room to join the others.

Penelope was sitting by Reids bedside holding his hand, she said, "oh boy wonder I'm so sorry that this happened, it's all my fault, if only I hadn't gotten with Kevin, if only I hadn't agreed with this plan then you wouldn't be here right now". Derek walked over and put his hands on her shoulder and said, "sweetness this isn't your fault, this is all on Kevin and his warped mind".

Dave said, "he's right kitten but don't worry we're going to find Kevin and when we do he's going to pay and pay for the rest of his life and that's a promise", Penelope sighed and said, "I just hope that find him soon, so we can all get back to our lives", JJ and Hotch walked back into the room and JJ said, "don't worry Garcie we will, we will".

Penelope stood up and said, "here Jayje" as she moved to the side so JJ could have her seat, JJ said, "well the news briefing went good so hopefully Kevin was watching or maybe somebody will see him and call in and report it". Emily said, "I still can't believe that Kevin is behind all of this, he always seemed so sweet, I never thought that he'd ever hurt PG, not ever".

Derek said, "well he did and when I get my hands on him I'm going to ki"' and Penelope pulled him into her arms and said, "always my protector hotstuff" as she laid her head down on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "always goddess, always" as he wrapped his arms tighter around her making her feel safe and loved.

About half an hour later Reids eyes fluttered open and JJ said, "hey Spence, how do you feel"?, he looked around the room at his friends and weakly smiled and said, "I'm really tired". Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Spencer", he looked up at her and said, "I want you to listen to me and listen good Garcia, this isn't your fault, what happened to me isn't your fault, if it weren't for you I would be dead right now, you saved me, you saved my life".

Penelope said, "you saved mine first, I love you Spencer", Reid grinned at her and said, "I love you to Garcia, you're like a sister to me and I would do anything to make sure you're safe". As he looked around the room he said, "we all would", Penelope sighed as everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement,

A few minutes later the team was talking to Reid when Hotchs cell started ringing, he pulled it from his side and said, "Hotchner", he said, "when" and a few seconds later he said, "thank you" and ended the call. JJ said, "something wrong"?, Hotch said, "we just got a call that said Kevin was spotted a few minutes away from here".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "you stay here with Reid so I'll know you're safe", she said, "okay angel fish", Reid said, "Jayje go with them, go help the team I'm alright and Garcia will keep me company until you all get back". JJ said, "I don't want to leave you", he said, "the sooner you guys catch him the sooner we can go home".

JJ kissed her husband gently on the lips and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to", JJ then looked at Penelope and said, "please take care of him for me". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I'll guard him with my life" as JJ wrapped her arms around her in a loving hug.

Penelope and Reid then watched as JJ and the rest of the team walked out of the room, from the other end of the hall Zach watched as everybody but Penelope and Reid left the room. He then pulled out his cell and dialed Kevin and said, "it worked, they're gone", Kevin laughed and said, "good now you know what you have to do", Zach nodded his head and blew out a deep breath and said, "I do" before ending the call.

After putting his cell back into his pocket he headed to the medication room their was a few things he was going to need before heading to Reids room, before he did the one thing he never thought he would ever do, kill another human being.


	26. Chapter 26

Dead Man Walking-Ch 26

Zach grabbed what he needed and took a deep breath before walking out of the medication room, he still couldn't believe that he was being made to do this, to actually kill somebody. Inside Reids room he looked up at Penelope and said, "I'm so tired", she said, "of course you are, you need to rest".

She looked up to see a male nurse walk into the room and said, "but how can you rest when you're in a hospital and people are always poking you" as Zach smiled at her and looked down at the medication and syringe in his hands. Penelope looks at Zach and says, "he had his meds an hour ago".

Zach says, "these are post op antibiotics", Penelope says, "yeah he had those too", Reid raised his head and said, "which ones" and he glanced at the bottle with the meds and said, "Carbonacillin no that's not right I have I have a severe reaction to betalactums", Zach looks in his chart and says, "well it's not in your chart" and starts readying the meds.

Reid and Penelope look at him and Reid starts pulling the IV tube from his arm saying, "what are you doing" and knocks the syringe out of Zachs hand and as he leans over to pick up the syringe Reid sees a gun sticking out of the back of the mans pants and says, "Garcia he has a gun".

She reaches over onto the table beside Reids bed and nervously takes the gun out of the bag and aims it at the nurse and as he raises back up he pulls his gun from the back of his pants and aims it. Before Zach can pull the trigger a very nervous Penelope Garcia pulls the trigger hitting Zach in the shoulder/chest and her and Reid watch as his body hits the floor.

After what seems like forever Penelope looks up to see her noir hero running up the hall with his gun aimed and ready, he runs into the room and sees a man laying on the floor with several nurses working on him. He looks up and sees that his baby girl is standing beside Reids bed shaking and mumbling.

Penelope watches the people working on the man beside Reids bed in the floor and watches her hotstuff cuff the man before she says, "h h he's moving, he's moving". She takes a deep breath and said, "loud, I never realized how loud that was, my heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest", Reid breathlessly reaches up and takes the gun out of her hands and lays it down on the bed and then looks up at her.

Penelope watches the people working on the man beside Reids bed in the floor and watches her hotstuff cuff the man before she says, "h h he's moving, he's moving". She takes a deep breath and said, "loud, I never realized how loud that was, my heart feels like it's going to come out of my chest", Reid breathlessly reaches up and takes the gun out of her hands and lays it down on the bed and then looks up at her.

Penelope says, "can that happen, can your heart burst out of your chest"?, she kept babbling and said, "and what's with this ringing, my ears don't pop for like a week after I fly and if this is like that I will go bonkers". She worriedly looks at Reid and says, "am I yelling because it feels like I might be yelling".

Reid looks up at her and says, "you saved my life", her mouth flies open and he says, "can you hear me"?, she nods her head and says, "yeah I heard that, it makes it better". She smiles and says, "thank you for saying it" and Reid says, "thank you for doing it", she says, "uh huh" and he pulls her into a hug and she says , "okay, you're okay", as Morgan looks up smiling knowing that his baby girl and pretty boy are both safe.

Penelope looks at Derek and said, "what are you doing here, I thought you were going with the others to look for Kevin", Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I was but then I got a feeling that you were in danger, everything seemed to fall into place to fast so I turned around and came back".

Derek looked down at Reid and said ,"you okay pretty boy"?, Reid relaxed on the pillows and looked up smiling and said, "I am, she saved me, she was amazing". Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "that's my girl", Penelope grinned and looked up to see JJ and Luke running up the hall toward Reids room.

JJ said, "what the hell happened"? and Reid took Penelopes hand in his and said, "Garcia saved me" and everybody listened as he filled them in on what happened and how Garcia had saved his life. Meanwhile a few miles away Kevin sat shaking his head as a news bulletin scrolled on the bottom of the screen talking about how a nurse was shot at the hospital.

He stood up and said, "if you want something done right you have to do it yourself", he smiled and said, "I'm coming for you plum sauce, I'm coming" as he grabbed a gun and shoved it into the back of his pants and headed out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Dead Man Walking-Ch 27

Reid looked over at Penelope and grinned, she said, "what's that about"?, he said, "something is different between you two, what is it"?, Penelope said, "he proposed and I accepted". Derek said, "I didn't slid the ring onto the beautiful finger yet but just as soon as this is over with Kevin it's going to be right here" as he pointed to her ring finger, he then kissed her lips and said, "and once I put it on she'll be mineeeeee" and Penelope giggled and said, "I love you".

Derek said, "I love you to" after claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss", Reid said, "awwww that's wonderful", he looked around the room at the smiling faces and said, "it's about time". Derek nodded his head and said, "I know pretty boy, I know" and JJ grinned and said, "soooooo any ideas on when you might get married"?, Penelope said, "I'd marry him today if I could".

Reid smiled and said, "how about we plan it for as soon as Reid gets out of the hospital, I mean my whole family is here and we could do it right"?, everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek then looked at his bride to be and said, "how about it goddess, wanna be mine"?, she sighed and said, "wellllllll" and he swatted her butt and said, "I'll make you think well" as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently,

JJ said, "now that we've got that taken care of, what's going to happen where Lynch is concerned"?, Derek said, "well everything, the supposed sighting, it was all a ruse, all a ruse to get us away from here". Reid said, "yeah his plan was to kill me and then force Garcia to go with him but she, she saved me, she's truly a hero and I'll never be able to thank her".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "just get better, that's the only thing I want", Reid grinned and said, "deal" and everybody laughed as he rested his head against his. Penelope said, "so what are the others going to do"?, Derek said, "they are going to look around a little more and then head back to the hospital".

Reid said, "since all of Kevins friends failed that means he's going to come here to try to finish the job on his own", Derek said, "and when he does he's a dead man, a dead man walking". JJ said, "so what do you think we need to do"?, Derek looked at Reid and smiled as Reid said, "how about we do this" and then explained his plan.

A few minutes later Kevin watched from the other end of the hall as Derek, JJ and Luke headed up the hall and got onto the elevators, he said, "well let's just make sure that you're really heading out before I make my move, can't afford to have you catching me before I've got what I came after".

He watched from the window as the trio made their way outside and headed to their waiting SUV he then grinned and said, "it's time, it's finally time to show to Penelope where she belongs, with me". He checked to make sure the gun was hidden before making his way toward Reids room.

Penelope looked down at Reid and said, "we can do this, right"?, Reid took her hand in his and said, "we can do this Garcia, soon all of this will be over and then we can all get back to our normal lives". Penelope sighed and said, "from your lips boy wonder, from your lips".

Penelope stiffened when she heard Kevin say, "miss me plum sauce"?, she turned around to see Kevin pointing a gun at them, she said, "K K Kevin you don't want to do this". He said, "oh but I do", Reid said, "Kevin you don't want to hurt her, you love her", Kevin said, "I don't need a shrink Reid so shut up".

Kevin walked over to the end of Reids bed and said, "come here Penelope", she said, "no, no Kevin", he aimed his gun at Reid and said, "I SAID COME TO ME PENELOPE". Reid said, "you won't get away with his Kevin", Kevin laughed and said, "I already did", Kevin had made the mistake of turning his back to the door so he was surprised when he felt a gun in his back and heard Derek say, "it's all over Lynch, now drop your gun and raise your hands".

Penelope squealed as Kevin pulled her into his arms and put his gun to her temple, he said, "check mate agent hot stuff" as he stood waiting to see what Derek and JJ's next move was.


	28. Chapter 28

Dead Man Walking-Ch 28

Kevin said, "you and JJ need to drop your guns and do it now before I" and Penelope winced as he pushed the gun tighter to her temple, Derek said, "okay, okay just don't hurt her". He smiled as JJ and Derek lowered their guns and stood there, JJ said, "now what Kevin, don't you think you've done enough, you tried to kill my husband and my best friend, you've tried to destroy my family".

Penelope felt Kevins arm tighten around her as he said, "YOUR PRECIOUS TEAM DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT'S COMING TO THEM, ESPECIALLY PENELOPE, SHE'S A CHEATING TRAMP". Derek said, "me and baby girl were never together until after you tried to kill her", Kevin said, "you don't really expect me to believe that do you"?, Penelope said, "it's true Kevin, I lo loved Derek yes but I never cheated on you".

JJ said, "they're telling you the truth Kevin, she was faithful to you, she loved and trusted you, well until you hit her and after that it was all over between the two of you". Kevin said, "they've lusted after each other since the day they met and their phone calls were, well they were sickening, oh yes hotstuff, just tell it to me baby girl, it was enough to make my stomach flop".

Derek said, "she loves me Kevin and I love her, we're going to be together", Kevin smiled and said, "ya think so huh"?, Derek said, "how about you let me take her place"?, Kevin said, "you would really do that wouldn't you, you would give up your life to save her"?, Derek said, "I would, I would do anything to keep her safe".

Penelope said, "no Derek, no", Derek said, "baby girl listen to me", she said, "NO DEREK MORGAN YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU WILL NOT DO THAT, YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP YOUR LIFE TO PROTECT ME". He said. "if Kevin will do it then yes, yes I would", Kevin said, "oh both of you just shut up, I'm sick of heari" and then Reid nodded his head and Penelope flung back and popped Kevin in the nose causing him to drop the gun.

Derek pulled her behind him and him and JJ picked up their guns and Derek said, "IT'S OVER LYNCH, IT'S ALL OVER", Kevin said, "I won't let you take me to prison, I won't" and he made a move and Derek decided instead of shooting Kevin that he wanted to get out a little aggression and started punching Kevin in the face and stomach.

Luke had walked into the room and still had his gun aimed at Kevin as he watched Derek take punch after punch on Kevin, with each punch Derek said, "you will pay for what you've done". He kept saying that over and over until Kevins unconscious body hit the floor, when the happened he picked up Kevins gun and said, "call Hotch and let him know this is over".

Luke said, "they're on the way, I called them already", Derek looked at JJ and said, "would you like the pleasure of cuffing Kevin"?, JJ grinned and said, "I'd love that". She walked closer and pulled out her cuffs and looked down at Kevin as his eyes started flickering open.

She said, "Kevin Lynch you are under arrest for the attempted murder of several federal agents, assault on 2 federal agents and anything else I can think of and you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney and have the right to him with you at questioning and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you by the state".

Kevin said, "shut up", JJ said, "do you understand these rights as I've read them to you"?, he said, "yes, yes I understand, I understand", Derek said, "Luke will you do the honors of taking him downstairs to hand him over to the locals"?, Luke grinned and said, "I'd love to" and as they walked out the door they passed the rest of the team.

Emily smirked and said, "good riddance to bad rubbish", Kevin said, "shut up Prentiss", Emily said, "that's Hotchner you twit" as she walked over and hugged Penelope and then turned in time to see Kevin being walked onto the elevator by Luke and Matt, before turning to Derek and saying, "now want to fill us in on what happened"? Derek said, "I'm going to let pretty boy have that honor".

Everybody then turned and listened as Reid then spent the next few minutes filling them in on what had happened over the past few minutes


	29. Chapter 29

Dead Man Walking-Ch 29

On the day that Reid was to be released from the hospital Derek and Penelope walked into his hospital room hand in hand and walked over to his bedside. Reid grinned and said, "what can I do for you two lovebirds"?, Derek said, "we have something to ask you", Penelope smiled down at her dear friend.

He looked at them and said, "sure, you can ask me anything", Derek said, "we have, well it's more of a proposition for you pretty boy". JJ grinned as Reid said, "okay, so now you're buttering me up, how bad is this, it must be pretty bad if you're trying to butter me up like this".

Penelope took his hand in hers and said, "Reid will you do me the honor of being my best person"?, he looked at her and grinned. Derek then said, "and I hope that you will do me the honor of being my best man to because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have her in my life, if it weren't for you both Penelope and the baby would be gone".

Reid said, "wait, is that possible, is it possible for me to be both the best person for Garcia and the best man for Derek"?, Hotch walked into the room and said, "it sure is". Reid said, "wait, did you know about this"?, Hotch said, "yeah we all did and I think it's an amazing idea".

JJ nodded her head and said, "me to Spence", Reid took a deep breath and said, "I'd be honored to stand up for you both, absolutely honored". Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" in unison and stepped back so the nurse could bring the wheel chair into the room.

After he was handed his release papers Reid said, "okay so when is this wedding"?, Derek said, "it's later today, well that is if you're ready for it, do you think you can handle it if we do it today"?, Reid smiled and said, "I do, you have no idea how long I've waited, we've waited for the two of you to get married".

Derek looked at him and said, "probably as long as I've wanted to propose to her pretty boy", Penelope said, "and probably as long as I've dreamed of my chocolate Adonis". Reid laughed and shook his head and said, "alright then let's get this show on the road".

Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started following Reid out of the room, Hotch said, "I'll go bring one of the SUVs around and meet you at the front door". Derek looked at Penelope as they stepped onto the elevator and said, "are you ready to become Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I've been ready since you called me Gomez".

JJ laughed and said, "okay so we know when the wedding is but we don't know where"?, Derek said, "in mommas back yard, we want a small, family wedding with the people we love surrounding us". JJ said, "awwww that sounds amazing", Penelope said, "we have the back yard ready, it looks great, I can't wait for you two to see it".

When they got outside Hotch was standing there with the door open, Reid grinned and said, "thank you", Hotch said, "any time Spencer, any time". JJ climbed in behind Reid and Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "we'll be right behind you", Reid nodded his head and said, "let's get you two hitched" and everybody laughed as they all pulled away from the hospital and headed toward Frans.


	30. Chapter 30

Dead Man Walking-Ch 30

About an hour later Reid was all smiles as he raised his hand to knock on the bedroom door, Penelope said, "who is it"?, he said, "it's me". She giggled and said, "come in me", he opened the door and said, "ohhhh Garcia you look amazing".

She twirled around and said, "thank you, at first I was like I don't need a wedding dress but", Reid said, "you absolutely do, you look radiant". She hugged him and said, "thank you so much for doing this for us", Reid said, "I love you Garcia, you're like the sister I never had and I would do anything for you".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "and I will do anything it takes to keep you and baby Morgan here safe, I love you both so much". Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "we love you to boy wonder, so much and we almost lost you".

Reid said, "but you didn't, I'm here and I'm alive", she hugged him tight and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it", Reid sighed and said, "don't think about that now, right now let's focus on getting you and Morgan married", she nodded her head and said, "right now all we're waiting on is for Dave to come up and walk me down".

Seconds later they heard a knock at the door, Reid opened the door and said, "come in Rossi", Dave stepped into the room and said, "ohhhh kitten you're practically glowing you look so happy". Penelope said, "I've got my family here with me and I'm getting ready to marry the love of my life and in a few months we're going to have a baby, I can't imagine being any happier than I am now".

Dave said, "speaking of getting you married, are you ready'?, she nodded her head and said, "I am", Reid kissed her cheek and said, "I'll meet you downstairs". Penelope nodded her head and said, "we'll be right there", he grinned and stepped out into the hall and started making his way downstairs.

Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we kitten"?, she giggled and said, "we shall papa bear" as she looped her arm through his and they started toward the stairs. Meanwhile out in the back yard Hotch laughed and said, "calm down Morgan she'll be here".

Derek said, "what if she's changed her mind, what if everything that Kevin has put her through has made her not want to marry me". JJ and Emily sat there laughing at him and he said, "it's not funny, it could happen, she could have changed her mind".

JJ said, "that's not going to happen, she loves you with all of her heart so just chill out, she's coming", Emily said, "yeah dude, just chill". Derek said, "Em you just said dude" and everybody laughed. Fran hit the music and everybody turned to see Reid making his way toward Derek.

He stopped and stepped aside as the music changed to the wedding march, everybody was all smiles as Penelope and Dave started making their way closer and closer to the nervous Derek Morgan. When they got to the front of the yard Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look so beautiful kitten".

She said, "thank you", he winked at her and then walked over and stood beside Fran, Derek and Penelope turned to face the minister and Reid stepped forward and stood in the middle behind them with a huge smile on his tired face.

The minister looked around at the family and started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved" causing Derek and Penelope to grin as they stood listening.


	31. Chapter 31

Dead Man Walking-Ch 31

Penelope felt her heart racing as the minister said, "who gives this woman away to this man in marriage"?, Dave stood up and said, "I do", he then winked at Penelope before sitting back down beside his wife. The minister then asked for the rings and Reid happily handed them both to him.

He put them on the bible and said a small prayer before turning to a very nervous couple, he grinned at Derek and said, "Derek put this ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek took the ring in his fingers and blew out a deep breath as he slid it onto her ring finger.

Penelope smiled as Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are my everything, my entire world and I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for you and making you and our little ones feel safe, happy and loved". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you, you baby girl are my light, my oracle, God given of course and I will love you with all of my heart forever and ever".

The minister then smiled at Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring in her fingers and slid it onto his ring finger. She the sighed happily and said, "Derek, hotstuff, I have been in love with you since you called me Gomez and have only fallen in love with you deeper and deeper every day since".

Derek grinned as Penelope said, "we've had ups and downs but please know that I will love you with all of my heart as long as I live and that you are my angel fish, my Adonis, my best friend and now today and forever my husband and the love of my life". With tears streaming down their cheeks they then turned to face the minister.

Everybody smiled as the minister said, "I've known Derek here since he was a little boy, he was always filled with life and would always do everything he could to help anybody". Derek smiled as the minister said, "he's grown into one of the best men I've had the pleasure of knowing and it gives me great pleasure to marry him and his beautiful bride here today".

Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheek as the minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", he looked around the yard and smiled.

After a few seconds he said, "well then by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned at the smiling couple and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl".

She said, "and I love you hotstuff, now and forever", they both felt their hearts racing as they leaned in for a soft, gentle and loving kiss that bonded them together in love, peace and as husband and wife. When they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce you all to for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

The sounds of hands clapping, whistling and congratulations filled the air as everybody surrounded the happy couple


	32. Chapter 32

Dead Man Walking-Ch 32

The wedding party moved to the other end of the yard where Fran and the girls had prepared some delicious food and an amazing cake for the newlyweds for later. When Derek pulled his beautiful bride into his arms he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan, now and forever" and she smiled and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan" and then kissed his lips gently.

Fran grinned and said, "alright ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for the newlyweds as they have their first dance together as husband and wife" and the air was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and whistles. Desiree smiled and pulled up Lady on her IPOD and stood watching as her brother and new sister started dancing,

Luke wrapped his arms around Desi and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you Desi", she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Luke". Reid pulled his beautiful wife into his arms and said, "they make such an amazing couple don't they Jayje"?, JJ sighed happily and said, "that they do Spence, that they do".

Hotch smiled as he watched the happy couple dancing, Dave walked over and said, "this has been a long time coming hasn't it Aaron"?, Hotch said, "it sure has Dave and now that everything is over with Kevin they can finally get the happiness that they both so much deserve" and Dave nodded his head yes in agreement.

Fran looked at Von and Cindy and said, "he looks happy doesn't he"?, Cindy said, "I've never seen anybody look happier have you momma"?, Von said, "no honey I haven't and after everything Kevin has put them through it's about time". Fran said, "I just wish that Hank could have been here, he would have loved this".

Von said, "my brother was an amazing man and he loved you and his kids more than anything else in this world and I truly believe that he would have loved Penelope". Fran said, "me to, she totally completes him", Cindy said, "I've never seen a couple more in tune with each other before in my life" Fran smiled happily and said, "me either Cin, me either" as they stood there watching the newlyweds dancing and kissing.

As the celebration continued everybody filled their plates with delicious food and sat in the back yard laughing and talking for several hours, just enjoying being a happy family. Some time later Fran smiled as her son and daughter in law walked over to the cake, Penelope said, "Fran you have out done yourself, this cake is gorgeous".

Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it honey", Derek said, "momma it's amazing" as he kissed her on the cheek, Derek then put his hand on top of Penelopes as they pushed the knife through the cake. They put a slice on a plate and slowly and lovingly fed each other the piece bite by bite and then Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently causing everybody to say, "AWWWWW".

Penelope looked over at Reid and said, "would you do me the honor of this dance boy wonder"?, he put his hands in hers and said, "I'd love to" as she led him over to the area that was designated for dancing. Derek then looked at his mom and said, "what about it momma wanna dance with your baby boy"?, Fran said, "I would be honored baby" as Derek put his mom into his arms and led her over beside Penelope and Spencer.

Reid smiled at Penelope and said, "you look so beautiful and so happy Garcia", Penelope said, "ohhhh Reid I've never been this happy before in my life, I didn't know it was possible to be this happy", Reid said, "I'm glad that Kevin is in jail and can't hurt anybody else", Penelope said, "he can rot in there for all I care".

JJ watched her husband dance and she couldn't help but smile, Emily looked at Hotch and said, "what about it Aaron wanna dance with your wife"?, Hotch said, "lead the way Em" as he put his hand in hers. The dance floor was now filled with couples as everybody was dancing except Cindy who was in charge of the music.

A few hours later Dave walked over to the happy couple and said, "we have arranged for you to have the honeymoon suite tonight at the Hilton so go, have fun and enjoy your first night of married bliss". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "you don't have to tell us twice Dave" as they quickly said their good byes and made their way to the waiting SUB at the side of the house.

The family stood there watching as Derek and Penelope disappeared out of sight and Reid looked at JJ and said, "I'd like to take a trip, wanna go with me"?, JJ said, "depends, where are you going"?, Reid grinned and said, "I'm going to go torment Kevin a little, gonna show him some wedding footage".

JJ intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "ohhhhhh after everything he's done he deserves some torment let's go" as they headed through the yard with smiles on their faces.


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter contains sexual content

Dead Man Walking-Ch 33

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were walking off of the elevator and heading down the hall to the honeymoon suite, Derek put the key card in the door and turned the knob and pushed the door open. Penelope giggled as he picked her up and carried her into the room and kicked the door closed.

She said, "handsome put me down you're going to hurt yourself", he kissed her lips and said, "hush woman and let your man do his job and carry you to the bed". Penelope laughed and said, "as you wish my love" and she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

As they stepped into the bedroom Penelope opened her eyes and said, "wowwww this place is huge, I bet I can fit my apartment or most of it just in here alone". Derek said, "it's niceeeeeeee buttttttt I believe we have other things to do don't you"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "hmmmmm do we"?, he swatted her butt and said, "you're in so much trouble missy".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhh does that mean you're going to spank me"?, he put her down and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you so much", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "and I love you baby girl, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody".

He reached around and unzipped her wedding dress and as it puddled at her feet he said, "you are gorgeous", she stepped out of her dress and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself there handsome". She pulled his jacket off and tossed it onto the chair, she then preceeded to work on his belt while he worked on getting his shirt off.

He toed off his shoes and socks and kicked them aside as he stepped out of his pants, soon he was wearing nothing but his boxers and she was in her strapless bra and panties. He kissed her shoulder and said, "so sexy Mrs. Morgan", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'll never tire of hearing that".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "and I'll never tire of calling you Mrs. Morgan either" as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, he kicked it aside and said, "now how about we get rid of these" as he slid her panties down her creamy thighs. When she was standing there naked he took a deep breath and said, "woman you take my breath away".

She laid back on the bed and held out her hand, he put his hand in hers and climbed on the bed, he got between her legs and her fingers went to the waistband of his boxers. As they slid down over his hips and his erection sprang free she moaned in approval and Derek said, "like what you see goddess"?, she said, "yes very much so handsome".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, she arched her back and whispered his name over and over. He claimed her lips with his and quickly thrust his tongue inside her mouth and as their tongues battled for control he sped up his thrusts as they worked together to bring an explosive release.

Penelope raked her nails up and Derek his back as their moans of pleasure filled the room, she still couldn't believe that she was married to Derek, they went from best friends to lovers and are now married and going to have their first child soon. A fact that neither could hardly wait for.

Derek felt her starting to tighten around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss, they held on to each other as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Before collapsing on the bed beside his wife he kissed her lips and said, "that was" and as she rolled over to her side she giggled and said, "amazeballs is what that was",

He grinned and nodded his head and said, "that was completely amazeballs baby girl", as he held her close he kissed the top of her head and said, "how do you feel"?, she said, "I've never been happier". He looked down at her and said, "me either and I'm going to show you every day just how much you mean to me".

She said, "hmmmmm how about you show me", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "woman I hope you're not planning on getting much sleep tonight"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was just getting ready to say the same thing to you Adonis", he laughed said, "you are amazing",

Penelope sighed and said, "awwww you're only saying that cause it's true", they laughed for a few seconds before he claimed her lips with his and slid inside her as round two of passionate love making began.


	34. Chapter 34

Dead Man Walking-Ch 34

Reid and JJ were sitting with their fingers intertwined when the guards brought Kevin into the room, he sighed and said, "well, well, well if it isn't the Reids" as the guards cuffed him to the table. One of them looked at Reid and said, "we'll be right outside in case you need anything", Reid nodded his head and said, "thank you, we won't be long".

Kevin blew out a deep breath and sat back in his seat and said, "well to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit"?, Reid said, "we just have a gift for you". Kevin said, "gift, what are you talking about Spencer"?, JJ smiled and said, "we've just been to a wedding, one that has been a long time coming".

Reid said, "yeah and we want you to watch some of it" as JJ turned her cell around, Kevin said, "I don't want to see any stup" and then he saw Penelope walking toward Derek with Dave. He shook his head and said, "no, no, nooooooo, she can't do that, she's mine, she belongs with me".

JJ said, "well sorry to tell you buttttttttt Derek and Penelope are happily married and are currently on enjoying their honeymoon night together alllllllllll alone". Reid said, "yeah by now she's screaming Dereks name in pleasure as he makes slow, passionate love to her, to her, his wife".

Kevin said, "SHUT UP, SHUT UPPPPPPP", JJ laughed and said, "Kevin you were an idiot", Kevin said, "she's been cheating on me for years with him that 007 wanna be". Reid said, "ya know I always thought he was more like Jason Bourne", JJ nodded her head and said, "me to Spence, me to".

Reid said, "and just for the record she was faithful to you because she loved you", JJ said, "she wasn't with Derek, not in that way until after you tried to kill her". Kevin said, "you don't expect me to believe that do you"?, JJ and Reid stood up and JJ said, "we don't care what you do and don't believe but one thing I can tell you is that Penelope and Morgan are so happy".

Kevin balled his hands into fists as Reid said, "oh yeah and they're going to be parents in a few months, so I guess they owe their happiness on you, pathetic, pathetic you". Kevin said, "I hate you Spencer, I hate you and your entire BAU family and I hope that you know that Derek will tire of Penelope and kick her aside like the trash she is".

Reid said, "YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY, YOU ARE THE TRASH", Kevin said, "hit a nerve did I"?, Reid said, "Penelope and Derek have been in love with each other for years but things never worked out, well not before you pulled your stunt and then they were closer than I've ever seen them and now they are married and truly truly happy".

Kevin shook his head and said, "no, this can't be happening", Reid smiled and said, "listen to this Kevin" as he hit play on the phone and Kevin heard Derek and Penelope say their vows". When they were through he then watched as they were declared husband and wife and then when they kissed Kevin said, "NOOOOOOOOO" and started banging his head on the table in front of him.

JJ and Reid laughed as Reid said, "guard, guarddddd", the guards ran into the room and Reid said, "later loser, ohhh I mean Lynch" and as him and JJ walked out of the room JJ hugged her husband and said, "you were amazing in there". Reid said, "he deserved that plus a lot more after what he did to Penelope and what his friends tried to do to us".

JJ nodded her head and said, "let's head back to our hotel and get some sleep and then head back home to our son, I've missed him so much" Reid said, "me to and while we're on the subject of our son I was thinking that maybe we can give him a brother or sister, he's at a good age and I'd hate for him to grow up alone".

She grinned and said, "well then we better start practicing again", he laughed and said, "lead the way Mrs. Reid lead the way" and she did right up the hall to the exit. The last thing they heard before walking out the exit was Kevin screaming, "NOOOOOOOOO", JJ laughed and said, "life is good, life is sooooooo good" and Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "it is my love, it is".

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	35. Chapter 35

Dead Man Walking-Ch 35

Epilogue- Several Months Later

Derek held his baby girls hand and said, "you can do this goddess" and she pushed and pushed and then fell back against the pillows as the cries of their child filled the room. Penelope said, "is the baby okay, is the baby okay"?, the doctor cleaned the baby off and put the clamps on the cord, she then looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord daddy"?, Derek nodded his head and smiled as he cut between the clamps.

The doctor said, "yeah momma he's fine, your son is perfect, just perfect" as she handed the crying newborn to her, Penelope said, "look what we did handsome, just look". Derek kissed her lips and said, "he's perfect, just like his mommy", she said, "he's like your mini me" and Derek laughed and said, "he's part me, part you and all perfect".

As Penelope and Derek looked down at their son the doctor worked to get Penelope sewed up so that she could be taken to recovery for a few minutes before heading upstairs to her room. Derek snapped a few pictures and then kissed the top of his sons head before the nurse walked over and said, "I need to take him and get him cleaned up, weighed and measured but I'll bring him to you just as soon as we get you in your room".

Penelope said, "see you soon little man" before she reluctantly handed her son over to the nurse, Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "how do you feel sweetness"?, she said, "tired and hurting but oh so so good handsome". Derek smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you so much".

She said, "I love you to handsome", the doctor said, "alright Penelope we're going to get you in recovery for a few minutes and then take you upstairs to your room". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan" as she sighed happily and then looked back up at her husband.

Derek smiled and said, "well baby girl I'll go get the gang and we'll head upstairs to your room", she smiled and said, "see you soon my love", he winked at her and said, "that you will angel, that you will". Penelope grinned as she watched her husband walk out of the room, the doctor said, "alright let's get you in recovery", Penelope nodded her head and smiled.

About 30 minutes later Penelope was holding her son when the gang walked through the door, JJ said, "up for visitors"?, Penelope looked up and said, "always Jayje" as they stepped closer. Fran said, "ohhhhh he's gorgeous, the pictures Derek showed us doesn't do him justice", Emily said, "oh PG he's going to be a heart breaker".

Hotch said, "congratulations you two, he's adorable", Reid grinned and said, "he's going to have to fight the women off with a stick when he gets older", Dave laughed and said, "yeah just like his father", Penelope giggled and said, "the hersheys kiss doesn't fall far from the candy bar" and Derek laughed and said, "woman you are crazy but I love you so" as he claimed her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Sarah and Desi smiled as they looked down at their nephew, Penelope looked up as Luke and Matt walked into the room, she said, "hey newbies". Matt said, sorry we're late but we had to talk to the director", Hotch said, "something wrong"?, Luke shook his head and said, "nope, you're looking at the two newest members of the BAU, effective today".

Desiree hugged her boyfriend and said, "that's wonderful sweetie", Derek looked at Matt and Luke and said, "that's awesome guys, congrats", Matt said, "and congratulations to you two, he's gorgeous". Penelope said, "thank you, thank you all for everything you've done for me, for us".

Dave said, "we're a family and that's what family does", Fran said, "alright let's get back to my gorgeous grandson and by the way have you decided on a name yet"?, Derek grinned and said, "guys we'd like you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan, Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ever ask for".

Tears streamed down Reids face and he said, "I'm honored", Penelope said, "Derek and I want to ask you and JJ to be his Godparents", Reid looked at JJ and they smiled and Reid said, "we'd love to". Derek said, "here pretty boy" as he handed his son over to Reid, Penelope grinned as Reid gently kissed the little boy on the cheek and said, "I'm going to teach you everything their is to know about doctor who, we're going to be great friends" causing everybody to grin.

Penelope laid her head on Dereks shoulder and smiled as she watched the family interacting with the newest member of the family, little Hank, he was the light at the end of a very long and at times dark tunnel. Slowly but surely the family grew larger and larger as JJ gave birth to another son named Michael 7 months later.

Following suit Emily gave birth to a daughter named Sophia Grace several months after Michael was born, Desi and Luke got married on July 4th and by Halloween they announced she was going to have a baby. Well as it turned out Penelope was pregnant to and her and Desi gave birth to girls both on the same day.

Desi and Lukes daughter was Amelia Francine Alvez and Penelope and Dereks little girl was named Tabitha Hope Morgan, when Hank turned 5 Penelope announced that she was pregnant for the third time and several months she gave birth to a second son Aaron David Morgan.

As Penelope looked around the room at the smiling loving faces she couldn't help but sigh happily knowing that she had the best family anybody could ask for. Derek wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff, now and forever" and she sat there content and happy as she watched the family continue to bond with Hank.

THE END


End file.
